


Ao No Exorcist A Wilk's Tale

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: Luna stuffed her books into her messenger bag.  All the students had left and it was just her and Mr. Okumura left in the class.“How are you finding everything Miss Wilk?”“Okay, for the most part.  It’s nice to have a key that leads directly to the cram school.  I tend to be a little directionally challenged.”“You will figure it out soon I’m sure.  I received the report on you and I wanted to inform you that your special case shouldn’t be a problem.”She winced, “Thank you Mr. Okumura I hope not to be a burden on you or the rest of the faculty here in Tokyo.”





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Luna Wilk is an American that has just transferred over to the Cram School in Japan to study being an exorcist. She is a bit of a know if all but her heart is in the right place. Why did she have to transfer from the Cram School in America? Her dark past may have something to do with it. Read and find out.

Chapter 1  
Yukio Okumara stands in front of his Pharmaceuticals students, “Class this is Luna Wilk. She will be joining our class as a transfer student from America.” He turns and looks at the new student. “Miss Wilk would you like to address the class?”  
She nods her head and stands turning around to face the class. A thick strand of her brunette hair falls in her face covering one of her copper colored eyes. Twirling her finger at the base of her head and running her finger along the strand she pulls the unruly hairs back into place. She then looks toward the students. “My name is Luna Wilk; my surname is Polish but I was raised in America all my life. My father was Polish and my mother was a Native American. I have transferred over to the Tokyo branch through the True Cross Academy program to learn about exorcisms.” She looks around quickly scanning the class as she turns to sit back down. Two tables behind her sit three young men, the first seems to be of a tall and muscular build with dark features except for a large blonde streak of highlighting at the front of his hair that forms a Mohawk. Sitting next to him is a small lanky teen with a shaved head and red glasses his soft features gave him a quiet thoughtful look. He smiled as Luna scanned his face. The last boy sitting at that table was a tall thin but fit teen with tinted pink hair. He stares back at her his elbow resting on the desk and his hand leaning against his chin. Directly to the right of them at the next table sat a slender girl with purple pigtails and an annoyed look on her face. Next to her in the adjacent seat a short haired brunette girl with soft quiet features. Behind them a boy in a hooded black sweatshirt and a kid holding a puppet of a pink bunny. As Luna turned toward the front of the classroom the last two students she saw were a boy and a girl sitting at the middle table. The girl wore a pink kimono her green eyes and blond hair were a stark contrast to the rest of the student’s dark features. The boy that sat next to her had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His ears were slightly pointed and his canine teeth were unusually long Luna thought as he smiled at her. She then looked up to the teacher, “Is there anything else I should address professor Okumura?”   
“No, that should be just fine.” Yukio nods his head, “Thank you Wilk you may sit. Alright class open your books to chapter fifteen on burns and skin lesions. Can anyone tell me what to put on a minor burn to the skin such as one caused from too much Coaltar exposure?” Luna and the blonde girl across from her shoot up their hands nearly simultaneously. “Miss Moryama.”  
“Mr. Sancho!”  
Mr. Okumura arches an eyebrow behind his thick glasses, “Mr. Sancho… Could you elaborate Miss Moryama? I’m not sure that the rest of the class would know what that is as it sounds like a nickname for that plant.”  
“Um, well it’s green and spiny and uh…” She looks down at the book her face begins to flush.  
“Miss Moryama is on the right track she is just looking for a name can anyone help her? Miss Wilk?”  
“I believe that she is referring to the aloe plant. Other plants that are useful for burns are stonecrop and noni fruit.”  
A scoff comes from behind and under someone’s breath she hears, “How could she know that when she just got here? What a showoff.”  
“Izumo shh… She’ll hear you.”  
Wilk lowers her head and flicks her pencil back and forth in her hand as she tries to ignore the comment.  
Mr. Okumura Smiles, “Very good Wilk we have not gone over the other plants that you mentioned as they do not grow as plentiful here in Japan. If we ever were on a mission elsewhere it is good to know other plants that could be helpful.”  
Luna looked up from her book. Mr. Okumura seems nice she thought.  
The class went on until, “Alright you may close your books now.” Said Mr. Okumura. “I was asked to inform you that PE will be in training room 3 today at 1:00. Please do not be late. Class is dismissed.”  
All the students at the back of the class grab their books and head out the door. The three boys leaving together in a clique chatting amongst themselves. Luna over hears the pink haired one comment on her.  
“I’ve never seen an American before, she’s cute. Don’t you think so Konekomeru?”  
The shaved headed boy with glasses looks over to Luna as they leave the classroom, “I try not to look at peoples outside features as much as you do Shima, but yes she is cute.”  
Luna smiles to herself. ‘It’s nice to know that someone does.’  
“I’m just amazed that she’s not a blonde. I thought all girls from America were blonde.” comments the third boy.  
“You are obsessed with blonde lately Bon. I think that bleach leached into your brain.” Said Shima laughing.  
“You’re one to talk your hair took three more hours than mine did.”  
“Mine doesn’t take any time at all.” Laughs Konekomaru as they walk out the door.  
Luna stuffed her books into her messenger bag. All the students had left and it was just her and Mr. Okumura left in the class.  
“How are you finding everything Miss Wilk?”  
“Okay, for the most part. It’s nice to have a key that leads directly to the cram school. I tend to be a little directionally challenged.”  
“You will figure it out soon I’m sure. I received the report on you and I wanted to inform you that your special case shouldn’t be a problem.”  
She winced, “Thank you Mr. Okumura I hope not to be a burden on you or the rest of the faculty here in Tokyo.”  
“Not to worry I’ll do my best to have my tests earlier in the day.”  
“Thank you Mr. Okumura. Do you think you could point me in the direction of the lunch room or at least show me which key to use?”  
“Of course, come with me.”  
As Mr. Okumura opens the classroom door the boy and girl that sat next to each other in class step in.  
“Yuki are you going to have lunch with us?” asked Shiemi. “Rin said he wanted to wait for you.”  
“Sure we can eat together. I need to show Miss Wilk to the lunch room anyway.”  
“Alright! Right this way.” Rin says enthusiastically.  
Shiemi looks at Wilk as they walk to the cafeteria, “It must be hard to be so far away from home. What’s America like?”  
“For the most part I haven’t really thought about being so far away from home. Moving to Tokyo has certainly been its own adventure.” Luna smiles, “America is an interesting place. It has many different climates and time zones. Much like Japan we have landscapes with mountain ranges and areas of vast flat land. The state I lived in had lots of trees. I like trees, they are good cover.”  
Mr. Okumura chimed in, “Yes, it’s always nice to have shade from the sun.”  
“True if you get too much sun then you’ll have to get out the Mr… Santo was it?”  
Rin giggled, “Shiemi is a plant whisperer.”  
Shiemi blushes, “No I just came up with names for all the plants. I call Aloe Mr. Sancho.”  
They approach the lunch room. “Wilk do you want to eat with us?”  
“If I wouldn’t be intruding that would be nice. Thank you, Rin was it?”  
“Yep, Rin Okumura and Yukio here is my little brother.”  
“Really, your little brother? Teaching the same class you are in!?” Luna eyes them both over, “I see a little resemblance though one of you must resemble your mother and the other your father.”  
“We didn’t know our mom but our old man was the best exorcist in the business. Right Yukio.”  
“Our father was the late Paladin of the Japan branch.” Said Mr. Okumura.  
“So that makes the two of you celebrities of sorts. I’ve never had lunch with a celebrity before.”  
Shiemi laughs, Luna turns to her. “And you Moryama are you the daughter of an exorcist?”  
“No, my mother owns the supply shop here at the school.”  
“Oh that’s awesome! So if I need anything you can help me?”  
“Sure anytime!” she pulls out a chair at an empty table, “Let’s sit here.”  
Yukio’s phone rings. He turns away from the table and answers it. “Okumura here! I see… very good I’ll be there.” He turns back toward the group, “Excuse me I need to go. I hope you enjoy your lunch and your first day Miss Wilk.” He pushes up his glasses straitens his jacket and walks out the door they had come in.  
“Your brother seems like a busy guy. How is it that he’s teaching classes already?”  
“Well I guess he and the old man went on missions together before he died. I was just trying to survive grade school.”  
“I know the feeling.” Luna rattles her tongue between her lips. “So, what Meister are you going into?”  
“I want to be a knight! That’s why I carry around this baby.” He points to the red sling on his back that obviously carried a sword or other weapon of that nature.  
“What about you Moryama?”  
“I’m not sure that I really want to be an exorcist yet.”  
“Really!? I thought you would be a shoe in for being a doctor. If you know plants well enough to be giving them nicknames.” Luna looks puzzled at her.  
“I’ve always wanted to be helpful to people.”  
“Well then maybe we can work hard to help people together. I want to be a doctor like my mother was and perhaps a dragoon like my father too.”  
“Yuki is a dragoon and doctor. Isn’t he Rin?”  
“Yeah, and so was our old man.”  
“Why do you call him that?” Luna turns to look at Rin her brows furrowed.  
“What?”  
“Why do you call your father old man? That seems disrespectful to someone who dedicated their whole life to your wellbeing.”  
He sneers, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I guess I’ve just been rebellious so long I didn’t think about it.” He gets up from the table and clears his throat. “I’ll see you both in PE.”  
“Okay, see you in a little while Rin.” Shiemi smiles.  
“Rin! I’m sorry if I offended you.”  
“It’s nothing I just realized that I left my gym clothes at home so I have to run to the dorm quickly.” He walks out whispering to himself.  
“The two of you seem really close Moryama. Have you known each other long?”  
“I’ve known Yuki for about a year now but Rin I just met recently. He and Yuki saved me from a demon in my garden.”  
“You really do talk to plants then. Huh!” The two girls laugh. “Will you walk with me to PE? I brought some clothes to change into but don’t know where to go to do it.”  
“Sure, it’s probably time to head in that direction anyway.” They stand and walk past the table with the three boys that sat behind Luna earlier in the day.  
“Hey Moryama! What is the best remedy for mouth demons? Bon here has a potty-mouth.”  
“Well brushing your teeth might help.” Luna smiles  
“Oh Shima! She got you good, serves you right for making fun of Bon. That was witty new girl. What was your name again?”   
She blushes, “Luna Wilk. I’m sorry I shouldn’t kid with people I don’t know. You just seemed like you could take a joke. The mint plant works for minor demons of the mouth but if you mix mint and spearmint in a tea it’s much more potent and can cast out demons of the digestive tract.”  
Shiemi tilts her head, “I didn’t know that Wilk.”  
“My parents and I used to go camping and my mother would teach me all she knew about plants.”  
“Sounds like you and your parents are close.”  
“We were a tight pack.” Luna scratches her head. “See the three of you at PE?”  
“Yeah like we have a choice. PE’s the worst.” Shima takes an exasperated breath.  
The girls laugh and walk toward the cafeteria exit.  
“Guys did you catch that she said they were tight?” Konekomaru slides his hand across the table to wipe away crumbs from it.  
“Sounds like maybe she had a falling out with her folks. Just like my dad and I.” Suguro grumbles  
“Maybe, or maybe she’s…” Konekomaru trails off as he watches the girls leave through the door way. “Maybe she’s got more to her story.”


	2. PE Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can he do that? Go out in the middle of class for a booty call?” Grunts Shima  
> “I thought this was supposed to be a good school.” chortled Suguro with a frustrated laugh.  
> “It is. It’s considered the best exorcist school in the world. That’s why I came here. The staff here have more field experience and have more knowledge of relics and demons than anywhere else in the world. Some teachers might have slipped through the cracks though I suppose.” Replies Luna. She fidgets with her hands while talking.  
> “You seem to know an awful lot for someone who has just started cram school.” Says Kamiki, “Any way you talk too much.”  
> “Kamiki! Take it easy on Wilk, she is just trying to fit in.” says Rin  
> “Yeah, Kamiki you’re not very nice and your attitude stinks.” Retorts Suguro

“Very good Wilk! You anticipate the Reapers moves with stealth and confidence. Paku don’t forget that you need to move around and not just run in a straight line. If you don’t make your movements more sporadic then you will be a sitting duck and the Reaper will tap into your mind.” Mr. Tsukaki leans over the railing on the platform in the middle of the arena. “Miss Kamiki, Miss Moryama your turn.”  
The purple haired girl slides down the ladder with ease and approaches the Reaper. Shiemi takes her time going down the ladder in a traditional Japanese training garment.  
“Are you ready Kamiki, Moryama?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Ready”  
“Ok here we go.”  
The Reaper bounds after them. Kamiki darts back and forth to confuse it and slow its progress. While Shiemi struggles to keep her feet from tripping her up. She falls to the ground catching herself with her hand. Mr. Tsubaki pulls a leaver and the Reaper is pulled back to its starting point.  
“Miss Moryama are you alright.”  
“Yes sir I’m fine.”  
“Next time maybe a pair of sweats would be more appropriate to run in.”  
“I’m sorry these were all I had.”  
“That’s alright… girls thank you, next group is Okumura and Suguro.”  
The two girls approach the ladder. “Mind if I go up first?” says Kamiki, “I don’t want to be down here all day.”  
“Sure” says Shiemi she steps aside.  
Rin and Suguro wait for the girls to come up the ladder.  
“Here we go.” Rin smiles and offers his hand to Kamiki.  
“I don’t need any help.” She smacks away his hand and steps onto the platform bolting past him towards Paku.  
Rin sticks his tongue out at her, “Shiemi are you ok?” he says turning back offering his hand again.  
She takes his hand and he helps her up. “Yes, thank you Rin.”  
“You’re Welcome.” He turns to Suguro, “Alright time to show you what I’m really made of Suguro.”  
“Rice sludge?”  
“Geez, do you really think that little of me?”  
“Nope, I don’t think of you at all.”  
“Whoa that’s harsh man!”  
“Come on boys we haven’t got all day.” Says Mr. Tsubaki.  
Once in the arena and the Reaper is released Rin and Suguro start off in a dead sprint. Both of them fighting to get the lead.  
“Wow, Okumura is fast!” Shima steps up to the ledge to get a closer look.  
“Yeah he is and Bon’s not a slow poke either.” Responds Konekomaru  
“Boys, the idea is to work together to understand the movement of the Reaper. It’s not a race.” Mr. Tsubaki scolds.  
“Are you enjoying the taste of my dust?” teases Rin  
“I won’t let you beat me!” Suguro charges up and kicks Rin in the back sending him to the ground.  
“Ah!” Mr. Tsubaki pulls the leaver and the Reaper is secured once again. “Mr. Suguro may I have a word!”  
Suguro scoffs and approaches Mr. Tsubaki.  
“Why did he do that?” Luna leans over to Shiemi.  
“I don’t know! The two of them just seem to butt heads all the time.”  
Ring, ring… Mr. Tsubaki’s phone goes off. “Excuse me a moment class. Hello, Hi Pussycat… What really right now? Your incorrigible. Yes, I’ll be right there.” He hangs up the phone. “Class I need to leave early so I want you to open your demonology books to the chapter with Reapers in it and learn as much as you can about these babies. Please steer clear of the cage. In fact, stay out of the arena all together I’ll come back later to put them away.” Under his breath “Here I come my little kitten-cat!”  
“The call of the wild.” Smirked Wilk  
“Can he do that? Go out in the middle of class for a booty call?” Grunts Shima  
“I thought this was supposed to be a good school.” chortled Suguro with a frustrated laugh.  
“It is. It’s considered the best exorcist school in the world. That’s why I came here. The staff here have more field experience and have more knowledge of relics and demons than anywhere else in the world. Some teachers might have slipped through the cracks though I suppose.” Replies Luna. She fidgets with her hands while talking.  
“You seem to know an awful lot for someone who has just started cram school.” Says Kamiki, “Any way you talk too much.”  
“Kamiki! Take it easy on Wilk, she is just trying to fit in.” says Rin  
“Yeah, Kamiki you’re not very nice and your attitude stinks.” Retorts Suguro  
“I’m not here to be nice or to make friends, I’m here to be an exorcist! Plus, you’re one to talk you’re the one that keeps picking fights with Okumura.”  
Luna goes over to the far end of the arena’s platform and sits down with her legs hanging over the edge. She pulls out her book to study and does her best to ignore the other students.  
Shiemi follows her, “Kamiki is always like that.”  
Luna looks up smiles at Shiemi and nudges her with her shoulder, “Thanks”  
Shiemi pulls out her book too and they sit in silence.  
Meanwhile the conversation with Kamiki and Suguro has escalated. “Well if you and Okumura didn’t have to be showing off all the time.”  
“I’m not a show off! I get on Okumura’s case because he doesn’t pay attention in class and I want to work with students that are more passionate about being exorcists.”  
“Hey! I’m passionate! I just learn better hands on. Why would you kick me anyway? I was just racing you.”  
“Grr…” Suguro’s face turns beet red.  
“Come on Bon just let it go.” Says Konekomaru  
“You and me Okumura down in the arena I’ll show you how much better I am then some guy who doesn’t study. The book says if the Reapers scene fear and doubt in you they’ll attack. We’ll stare them down and the first one to flinch loses.”  
“Tsk! No way.” Rin shakes his head  
“What?”  
“I’ve got nothing to prove to you.”  
“Well I’m going.”  
Luna and Shiemi lean over their books to see what’s going on.  
“Ah come on Bon.” Shima puts his hands behind his head.  
Suguro ignores him and slides down the sloped wall of the arena. Stands in front of the Reaper and says, “I’m Suguro Ryuji and I’m going to defeat Satan.”  
“You’re going to defeat Satan? Ha, ha, ha that’s hilarious! Don’t be a child” laughs Kamiki  
Suguro’s body language changes from a proud young man to that of a fidgeting little kid and the Reaper lunges at him.  
“Bon!” Konokumaru and Shima yell together.  
All of a sudden Rin is standing between Suguro and the Reaper. The Reaper opens its mouth and chomps down on Rin. “Go away” Rin’s voice is muffled in the Reapers mouth. “I said GO AWAY!” Rin yells. Luna trembles at the sound of Rin’s voice. It didn’t sound like him anymore it was almost Primal like an animal. The Reaper retreats to its cage and cowers in the corner. “Listen up, I’m the one that’s going to defeat Satan you got that!” Rin shoves a finger in Suguro’s stunned face. “So stay out of my way!”  
Suguro grits his teeth, “What the Hell Okumura, you can’t steal my ambition.”  
“We are a team! Your ambition is all of our ambition, plus it was my idea first.”  
“Fine!” Suguro goes up the ladder, “Come on guys, class time is over anyway.”  
“Bon are you ok?” asks Konekomaru  
“I’m fine! Let’s go!” Luna can hear the anger and embarrassment in his voice.  
‘This is going to be a tumultuous class’, she thinks to herself.


	3. Making an Unexpected Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 5:30 in the morning Luna puts on her sneakers and sweats to go out for a run. She stretches a bit and then sets off in a straight path towards the city. Soon after she hears footsteps behind her. The faster she goes the faster the steps behind her seemed to get. Fearing that someone might be coming up on her to mug her she jumps on a trashcan up on to a fence and to the roof of the adjoining building. “Why are you stalking me?” She yelled at the figure that was just coming into view.

Chapter 3  
At 5:30 in the morning Luna puts on her sneakers and sweats to go out for a run. She stretches a bit and then sets off in a straight path towards the city. Soon after she hears footsteps behind her. The faster she goes the faster the steps behind her seemed to get. Fearing that someone might be coming up on her to mug her she jumps on a trashcan up on to a fence and to the roof of the adjoining building. “Why are you stalking me?” She yelled at the figure that was just coming into view.  
“I’m not stalking you! I jog this way every morning.”  
“Suguro?! You scared me.”  
“Hey Wilk that was cool, was that parkour?”  
“Yeah I dabbled in it a little before when my family still lived in Detroit.”  
“By the way I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see who was up so early. You can run with me if you want. I know a great spot in the park to stretch.”  
“Uh, sure.” Wilk gets down from the roof.  
Luna and Suguro start off at a decent pace just fast enough that they can talk without running out of breath.  
“I’m sorry about what Kamiki said to you yesterday about you talking too much.”  
“It’s ok. She’s probably right.”  
“Nah, she’s always got to be bringing someone down. I don’t know why she’s like that.”  
“I’m sorry that she laughed at you when you said you were going to defeat Satan. I have to ask though, why did you say you want to defeat Satan? Is it because of sin? Are you looking to be a saint?”  
“No” He shakes his head, “Sixteen years ago my temple was attack by the flames of Satan. People refer to it as The Blue Night. Do you know of it?”  
“The Blue Night! Yes, I know of it.”  
“As a result I lost my grandfather to the blaze. My friends Shima and Konekomaru lost family too. Shima his eldest brother and Konekomaru both his parents. The people of the town stopped coming to the temple because they thought it was cursed.”  
“Curses are certainly real. The Blue Night stories I’ve heard have only ever told of the one night so I wonder why such an incident would be considered a curse as curses tend to happen over and over again.”  
“Superstition runs rampant in Japan. We have a rich paranormal history here that feeds people’s fears. Old myths and legends.”  
“I see. I imagine it would be much easier to be feared than to be admired.”  
“Wouldn’t that be the case anywhere?”  
“Perhaps… Regardless I’m sorry you lost loved ones it makes me sad knowing the three of you have suffered. Konekomaru especially. I am actually an orphan too. My mother died on a mission and my father committed suicide shortly after.”  
Suguro looks over his shoulder at her, “I’m sorry to hear that. Konekomaru noticed that you said you were close to your parents but Shima and I kind of wrote it off as a fight you may have had. You must be mad at your father for abandoning you.”  
Wilk’s voice quivers a little. “I was mad for a little while, but I loved my father too much to stay angry. I’ve tried to understand his grief and that has helped.” She takes a deep cleansing breath. “So on a lighter note. What do you intend your Meister to be as an exorcist?”  
“Aria and Dragoon”  
“I’m thinking about going into a double Meister too. Doctor and Dragoon, but I’m up in the air about being a Dragoon.”  
“Why?”  
“Shooting a target is no problem for me but shooting at anything or anyone else just doesn’t sit right with me.”  
“I think if you were in the heat of a mission and you had to shoot you would do it without hesitation.”  
“I suppose you’re right maybe I don’t give myself enough credit. What about your friends?”  
“Shima is going to be an Aria.”  
“Really? I would had coined him for a knight. He always has that khakkhara with him. What about Konekomaru?”  
“Also an Aria.”  
“I see, so the three of you are the type of men that fight with your minds instead of your might. I like that. Why do the two of them call you Bon, or is it Boon?”  
“Bon is a term to honor my ancestors, as the son of the high priest of the Myoda sect they always call me that.”  
“Oh, that’s interesting. Did you live in a Buddhist temple all your life?”  
“No, my mother inherited her family’s inn when I was young. So I lived there, Konekomaru did too.”  
“That’s cool! So Konekomaru is like a brother to you?”  
“Ha, yeah kinda. My parents took him in after the Blue Night.”  
“I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. I bet it would be nice.”  
“Shima doesn’t seem to think so. He has three brothers and two sisters. Their house is always busy.”  
“I bet holidays are a lot of fun at their house though.”  
“When they aren’t fighting.” He laughs.  
“So your mom owns an inn?”  
“Yeah she and my father meant for me to inherit it but I wanted to be an Exorcist.”  
“And, Konokumaru and Shima came with you to… protect you?”  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”  
“Excuse me for saying so but I don’t think that you are the kind that needs protection. In America we would say that you’re the type the kicks butt first and asks questions later.”  
He grins, “Well it’s more a tradition in my family’s temple that the heir to the high priest never goes anywhere alone.”  
“Then why do you run alone in the mornings?”  
“Ha! Getting either of them out of bed before the sun comes up? Dream on cause that’s what they’re doing. Here’s the park there is a bar over there we can stretch our legs on.”  
They approach the bar and begin stretching. “Oh that feels good. The beds in the dorms are lumpy like rocks. I feel so stiff.”  
“It took me awhile to get used to not sleeping on a floor mat. When I first moved to the dorm I would take a blanket and sleep on the floor.”  
“Did it help?”  
“Yeah actually sometimes I still do that. Mmm… Ready to run back?”  
Wilk straightens out her back. “Yep”  
Suguro leads off and Luna follows. “Are you liking Japan?”  
“It’s a very friendly place. The people have been very accommodating but I haven’t gotten to see much as I came directly from the airport to the school. Hopefully I will get to see some of the cities. I’d love to go to Kyoto.”  
“That’s where my mother’s inn is. If you go you’ll have to stay there.”  
“That would be cool. If I were to go isn’t it customary to bring a gift? What would be the best thing to bring your mother?”  
“Yeah it is. Hmm… My mom really likes fresh mochi with sweet edamame bean paste.”  
“Oh I’ve never tried mochi before.”  
“Really? There are tons of sweet shops around here that carry it. You’ll have to check them out on your day off.”  
Luna smiles and thinks, ‘He seems a lot nicer than I thought. He reminds me of my father.’  
“Thanks for the company. Maybe we can run again tomorrow morning.” Suguro smiles.  
“I’d like that. What time do you usually start?”  
“5:45am”  
“Sure I’ll meet you right here in front of the girls dorm.”  
“Sounds good see you later.”  
They both wave goodbye to each other. Luna closes the door to the dorm behind her and watches Suguro disappear around the corner to the boy’s dorm entrance. ‘What an interesting guy… I like him.’ She thought.


	4. A Nice Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m ready. Wilk a little word of advice try not to get wrapped up in that ‘I’m going to kick Satan’s ass group’. They just look and sound like idiots.” Kamiki gets up from the table and walks out with Paku.  
> ‘Suguro’s right I wonder what her problem is?’ Luna thinks to herself.

Chapter 4  
After washing up Luna goes down to breakfast. Kamiki and Paku are sitting together eating.  
“Mind if I sit with you?”  
Kamiki looks up, “Yes, I mind!”  
“Izumo!” her friend says. “You can sit here that’s fine. I’m Noriko, Paku.”  
“Wilk, Luna it’s nice to meet you.”  
Kamiki rolls her eyes, “Why are you sitting with us?”  
“Well you two are the only people I know here right now and I wanted to ask you a question on Mr. Okumura’s homework last night.”  
“I’m not just going to give you the answers!”  
“I didn’t have a question on any of the answers just the format he likes the answers in. Does Mr. Okumura want us to list the page numbers that we got our information from?”  
“Oh!” Kamiki looks at her spoon, “No, or at least he hasn’t in the past.”  
“Okay good that will save me a lot of grief next time I do his homework. I had to keep looking up page numbers for every question and I didn’t get to bed till much later than I intended.”  
“Well you must have been up pretty early. I saw you approaching the dorm doors with a guy this morning.” Said Paku.  
“Oh yeah, I ran into Suguro this morning when I was jogging and we ran together for part of it. He was really nice. Not quite what I expected.”  
“He’s so cute not to mention smart, tall and muscular. I love his hair too.”  
“Ewe, really Paku! Suguro!” Kamiki makes her face pinched in disgust “You like that oversized Gorilla of a boy?”  
“Oh Kamiki, you don’t like anybody. At least we aren’t talking about Shima.”  
“Why what’s wrong with Shima?” Wilk asks.  
“He’s a tool.” Says Kamiki.  
“Yeah, that’s too bad. Shima is quite charming, I like his hair too. Pink is my favorite color.”  
“What about Konekomaru? What’s he like?” asks Wilk  
“Konekomaru? Oh the short kid with glasses that sits with them. He’s pretty quiet. He tends to do whatever Suguro tells him to.” Says Kamiki. “He acts like a lap dog.”  
“Yeah, sometimes friends do things out of the goodness of their hearts.” Answered Wilk with a little jab.  
They sit in silence for a while. Paku stands up from the table. “It was nice to get to talk with you Wilk. Kamiki, are you ready I need to stop at the shop before class and get a new pen for one of my classes. My teacher can’t see the light blue gel pen I have been using.”  
“I’m ready. Wilk a little word of advice try not to get wrapped up in that ‘I’m going to kick Satan’s ass group’. They just look and sound like idiots.” Kamiki gets up from the table and walks out with Paku.  
‘Suguro’s right I wonder what her problem is?’  
After finishing her breakfast Luna uses her key to the cram school hallway and starts walking to home room.  
“Hey Wilk, wait!”  
Wilk turns to see Shiemi running towards her. “Good morning Miss Moryama, how are you.”  
“I’m well, you know you can call me Shiemi. Did you get all of your homework done last night? I heard Yuki made you do all of Chapter one through fifteen’s homework in one night. It seems like he could have given you a little more time.”  
“Well I was up late doing it but I managed to get it all done.”  
“Wow, well if you ever have any questions you can always call me.”  
“Yeah it would be great to study together sometime.”  
“Hey Shiemi! Wilk! What’s up?”  
“Good morning Rin.”  
“Morning Okumura. Just chatting before class. What’s up with you?”  
“Yukio had to run an errand before class and I got bored hanging around the dorm alone so I figured I’d wonder the halls for a bit.”  
Entering the classroom they see that they are the first students to arrive for the day. Sitting on the table in front of the chair that Luna sat in the day before is a beautifully made card. The cardstock was embossed in a cream color with gold flecks running through it. A paper coy fish was on the front swimming in a circle with its tail nearly touching its mouth on top of a foil blue pond, two sakura flowers laid on the surface of the water. “What’s this?” Asks Luna.  
“Looks like it’s intended for you. No one else has ever sat here.” Says Shiemi  
“I wonder who it’s from?” says Rin.  
Luna reads the card silently to herself, ‘Wilk, I thought a nice way to welcome you to Japan would be by giving you a traditional homemade Japanese greeting card. My card skills are not the best but it turned out nice I think. The best sweet shop by the academy is called Oiwake Dango Honpo in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. Next time we are out for a run I’ll show you. We went past it on our run this morning. Signed Suguro, Ryuji.’  
“It’s from Suguro.” Luna tells them.  
“Ooo, Suguro made you a card! He must like you Wilk.” Says Shiemi  
“Suguro’s not really my type, but we did have a nice conversation this morning.”  
“What!? You talked to him this morning already! Was it on the phone?”  
“Ha!” Luna laughs, “No, we haven’t exchanged phone numbers. I went for a run this morning and we bumped into each other. So we ran together for a bit and talked.”  
“You bumped into each other?” Rin puts his hands together suggestively.  
“I told you he’s not my type and I’m pretty sure that I’m not his type either. We just happen to have a similar hobby.”  
“Well just be careful not to run ahead of him or he may kick you.” Warns Rin  
“Ha,ha, I’ll keep that in mind Rin.”  
“Can I see the card he made you?” Shiemi asks  
Luna hands over the card and Shiemi scans it carefully. “Wow this is beautifully made. It must have taken him a while to make this. Look at how life like the sakura blooms are.”  
“Oh yeah!” says Rin, “And the water around it too.”  
Kamiki and Paku walk into the classroom “What are you guys gawking at?” asks Kamiki with a demanding voice.  
“Nothing.” Shiemi tries to hide the card behind her back but Kamiki snatches it from Shiemi’s hand.  
“Tsk, a love letter? I thought I told you not to get involved with those guys!”  
“Oh please Kamiki it’s not a love letter! Don’t get so worked up over stuff that’s none of your business.” Luna grabs the card from her and stashes it in her bag. “What’s your problem anyway. Why are you so mean to everyone all the time?”  
“Huh! Now who’s getting into other people’s business?”  
Paku shakes her head behind Kamiki’s back, “Come on Kamiki let’s sit down. I need some help on question twenty seven from the homework before class starts.”  
“Blessed are the Peacemakers Paku.” Says Wilk.  
“What is that supposed to mean?!” demands Kamiki.  
“It’s from the book of Matthew. ‘Blessed are the Peacemakers for…’” Luna is interrupted.  
“’For they shall be called the children of God.’ It sounds like maybe you should be an Aria Wilk.” Suguro walk’s in with Shima and Konekomaru.  
“The three of us are going to be Arias. It’s an exorcist you can never have too many of.” Says Konekomaru.  
“Just like you can never have to many sweets.” Says Kamiki sneering at Suguro. “Come on Paku let’s sit down.”  
“You’re so cute when you’re angry Kamiki.” Says Shima.  
“Shut up Fairy boy!”  
“She secretly likes me.” He whispers.  
“Dream on Shima, the only person she likes is Paku.” Says Suguro. “Hey Okumura!”  
Rin looks at Suguro and gears up for an altercation, “Yeah?”  
“I just wanted to say… thanks for saving my skin yesterday.”  
Rin stood silent for a moment with his mouth open, “You’re welcome…?”  
Suguro turns to Wilk “Did you get the thing I left you?”  
“Yes I did. Thank you Suguro.” Wilk bows  
“Good I’m sorry it’s not much but I hope you like it.” He heads to his chair.  
“What are you talking about Bon? What did you get her?” asks Shima.  
“Never mind Shima!”  
Mr. Okumura enters the class followed by Takara and the Yamada.  
“Alright class please pass up your homework from last night and I’ll try and get it back to you at the end of the day. We will be having a test tomorrow on all the chapters we’ve covered thus far.”  
A collective groan falls over the class as the students pass their work up. Wilk turns in her seat to take the papers from the tables behind her. Suguro looks beet red as Shima whispers in his ear. Konekomaru walks up with their homework.  
“Here you are Wilk.”  
“Thank you Konekomaru.” Luna smiles, “Is Suguro okay?”  
“You’re welcome.” He looks back, “Shima is teasing him about something. He’ll get over it.”  
Wilk accidentally brushes Konekomaru’s hand while grabbing the papers and she blushes. Konekomaru smiles and quickly turns to go back to his seat. She gets up and hands the papers to Mr. Okumara.  
“Thank you Wilk.”  
“You’re welcome Mr. Okumara.” She sits back down in her seat.  
“Today Mr. Neuhaus will be having all students try a taming. I know not all of you want to be tamers but it’s good to know if you have the ability to do it or not. It’s helpful if you ever find yourself in a pinch. Go ahead and leave your belongings here no one will be using this classroom while you are in with Mr. Nuehuas.”  
There is a knock at the door and it opens. “Mr. Okumura, I am ready for your home room students now.”  
“They are all yours Mr. Neuhaus.”  
“Please follow me students.”  
All the students stand to follow Mr. Neuhaus to the summoning room.


	5. Summoning Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Wilk your turn.” Mr. Neuhaus nods in her direction.  
> Luna thinks for a moment and then the words just come out. “As the moon reflects the sun so let me truly reflect myself!” Luna feels her heart beat fast and her chest grow hot. “Ah… It burns!” She moans in pain. All eyes are on her as a grey wolf jumps out of her chest.

Chapter 5  
“Watch very carefully students. Summoning requires blood and the right incantation.” Mr. Neuhaus drips a drop of his blood on a summoning circle in the center of the room. “Son of Typhon and Echidna hear my call.” Appearing through the floor a humanoid mass arises smelling of sulfur.  
“I’ve never seen a Naberius before!” says Suguro.  
“Pee-yew! It stinks!” Says Shima.  
“Few are those who are able to summon a demon as their familiar. We are going to see if any of you have that ability. Earlier I handed out papers with magic circles on them. Drop your blood on the paper and chant whatever comes to mind. Kamiki we will start with you.”  
“Inari, I humbly beseech thee to grant my request!” Two white foxes swirl around Kamiki.  
“Very good Miss Kamiki.”  
Then Rin, Suguro, and Konekamaru go next with no results.  
“Miss Moryama it’s your turn.”  
“Okay. Um… Come, come, c’mere, or something like that.” A little blade of grass grows out from Shiemi’s paper popping out a little brownie of some kind.  
“That’s a baby greenman, excellent Moryama!”  
“Look Kamiki I was able to summon one too.” Says Shiemi.  
“Oh look it it’s so tiny and cute like a little bean.” She scoffs.  
“You think so! Thank you Kamiki!”  
“Miss Wilk your turn.” Mr. Neuhaus nods in her direction.  
Luna thinks for a moment and then the words just come out. “As the moon reflects the sun so let me truly reflect myself!” Luna feels her heart beat fast and her chest grow hot. “Ah… It burns!” She moans in pain. All eyes are on her as a grey wolf jumps out of her chest. ‘Oh my God that’s me... That’s my wolf!’ she reaches out to the wolf, it comes up to her and sniffs the air.  
“Nice job Wilk.” Rin says, as he reaches to pat her on the back and his hand goes right through her. “Ah! Wilk?” All the students are staring between Luna and the wolf. The wolf whimpers at Luna. Luna yells franticly but no one can hear her. The wolf lowers its ears and puts its tail between its legs.  
“That is, your wolf Luna.” says Neuhaus  
The wolf raises it’s ears up and bounds towards Neuhaus. Luna points to the ground and mouth’s something to the wolf. The wolf turns back to Luna and starts sniffing the ground by her feet.  
“What is going on Mr. Neuhaus? Moryama and Kamiki’s summons don’t look like that.” Asks Konekomaru.  
“Why can’t we hear what she is saying?” asks Shiemi  
“I believe she’s on another plane. I’ve never seen anything quite like it before.” Answers Mr. Neuhaus.  
As Luna is talking the wolf keeps sniffing around. When the wolf reaches Rin’s foot it starts to paw and whimper at it. “Huh?!” Rin steps back. “Oh her summoning paper.” The wolf puts its paw on the paper and bites it. Turning its head it tears the paper in half. The wolf is sucked back into Luna’s chest and she falls to her knees.  
“Neuhaus Sensei I don’t understand?! What just happened, why? That usually only happens when, when… the moon is full!” Luna starts to cry and stays kneeling low to the ground.  
“I don’t know Wilk. Maybe you need to embrace who you are and be your own master.”  
“Be my own master! Is that what you told my father when this would happen to him?”  
“No, your father didn’t have the ability to be a tamer.”  
Suguro walks over and puts has hand on Luna’s shoulder. “Are you alright? How about we go get some air? Neuhaus Sensei we will be right back.” Mr. Neuhaus shakes his head in the affirmative.  
Luna looks up wiping away the tears. Suguro grabs Luna’s hand to help her up.  
“Bon I don’t think that’s a good idea!” says Konekomaru  
Suguro just puts his hand up shaking his head as he and Luna walk out the door. When they were finally out in the sunlight he says, “Mind telling me what that was back there? That didn’t look like the other two summonings, and Neuhaus looked baffled too.”  
Luna took a deep breath, “I’m cursed…”  
“Come again?”  
“My great grandfather was cursed by a woman who practiced witch craft when he decided to marry my great grandmother instead of her. The curse changed him into a wolf on the full moon of each month. As he and his wife had their children they too had the curse passed down upon them. My family was able to keep it quiet until a village boy saw my dad and his sister changing in the woods near the village. The boy had them tracked by the villagers. My father and his youngest sister Michelle got away but the rest of my family wasn’t so lucky. They all died at the hands of the villagers when they burned my father and his sister’s childhood home to the ground. Terrified they fled Poland and settled in Hamtramck a Polish community in Detroit. There they changed their last name to Wilk which in Polish means ‘wolf’. This was a warning to the other Poles in the area to stay away and it also reminded them of what they were. Eventually the two of them learned English and went to school. My father met my mother who was studying to be an Exorcist. She convinced him to join her cram school and their relationship flourished. My parents got married and soon after I was born. My mother had a meister as a Doctor and she was also a bioengineer. She wanted to try and cure my father and I of the curse. My father didn’t want her experimenting on me. So she did her experiments on him. Everything she tried just made him more wolf like until one night in her lab his wolf killed her. There were two witnesses that got away and testified against my father. Later in my father’s suicide letter he told me he remembered nothing. I was originally awarded to my mother’s family but they disowned me once they knew of my curse. My Uncle Igor Neuhaus took me in. He is the widow of my father’s Sister Michelle. He stayed close with my father and mother after her death and he had worked with them on several missions. When I was little he used to come over and tell me stories. He is the reason I’m here at True Cross Academy. This is my last chance to prove that I’m not a monster.”  
Suguro was silent in thought for a moment, “So that was your wolf that jumped out of you?”  
“Yes, it was kind of like an out of body experience. It felt like my body was floating in midair. It’s so strange usually I cannot see or hear my wolf. This is the first time I was able to talk to myself both as a wolf and as a human.”  
“So you forced your solid form onto the wolf. That must be why Rin fell right through you.”  
“I guess so. I’m sorry Suguro I feel so ashamed of keeping this secret from all of you but what could I say? Hi I’m Luna Wilk my surname means wolf and that’s what I am twelve nights or more out of the year!” She clenches her teeth and lowers her head. “Should I have told all of you that I’m a monster, a demon, cursed from birth and that I should be exorcised immediately?” A tear falls from her cheek onto the ground.  
Suguro walks over to her and put’s his hands on her shoulders. “I think you waited to tell us because you wanted us to think of you as a person. After talking with you today I feel as though I know you well enough to know you are not a monster.” Patting her right shoulder, he says, “You’ll always just be Wilk to me.” He puts his hands in his pockets. “Are you feeling a little better?”  
Wilk takes a deep breath.  
“Let’s go back to class. I’ll help you explain it if you want.” Luna nods her head.  
Suguro turns to walk back inside but stops when Luna doesn’t follow him. Bowing low she says, “Thank you Suguro you are a true friend.”  
Suguro shakes his head, “Nah, I just can’t stand to see a lady cry.”  
When they reenter the class Mr. Neuhaus is talking to the students about what happened.  
“So are we in any danger having her in class?” Asks Konekomaru.  
“No, as long as it’s not a full moon Wilk will stay human and will be no different than any of you.”  
“How can you say that Mr. Neuhaus she’s a werewolf. Who’s to say she won’t eat us in our beds? She shouldn’t be allowed to attend this school!”  
“I doubt she would want to eat you anyway Kamiki you’re to saucy!” Suguro says with his fiery temper over flowing.  
“Oh, your back. Why did you even bother?” Kamiki sneers  
“K-KAMIKI!” Suguro yells  
Luna put’s her hand on his shoulder and he backs down. Looking directly at Kamiki and with fire in her own eyes Luna says, “No one wants to have to reveal their deepest darkest secret, let alone relive it, but I do every month. I have to relive it over and over again. I hate what I am! I hate what my great-grandfather has made me, but I am no killer. I am Luna Wilk, and someday I’ll be an exorcist, and I’ll help those who have suffered as I suffer, to rid this world of evil and to honor my family’s name. So if you don’t want to associate with me anymore that’s fine, I don’t blame you, but I have just as much right to be here at True Cross Academy as you do Izumo Kamiki!” Luna quivers with anger and disgust.  
“Student’s no one is going to be expelled for being who they are. As I was saying before Mr. Suguro and Miss Wilk came back in. Her father was an Intermediate Exorcist First Class and I had the opportunity to work with him on exorcisms both as a human and as a wolf and there was never any danger.” The class bell rings. “You are all excused to go back to your home room.”  
The students start to group up, “Are you alright Wilk.” Asks Suguro.  
“Yes, I’ll be fine. I’m going to stay behind and talk to my uncle for a moment.”  
“Ok, you can call me anytime if you need to talk. Here’s my number.” He hands her a piece of paper.  
“Suguro, you better stop being nice to me I might get used to it.”  
He smiles, “Wouldn’t want you to do that.”  
“Tell Konekomaru and Shima I’m sorry. You can tell them my story if it helps.”  
“I will.” He walks over to meet up with his friends as they walk out of the classroom.  
Shiemi and Rin walk up to Luna after Suguro leaves. “Do you want to walk back with us?” asks Shiemi  
“Are you sure you want to risk your lives by walking around with a werewolf?”  
“I’m not afraid of you.” Says Rin.  
“You’re my friend. I wouldn’t abandon you.” Responds Shiemi  
“Thank you guys. I want to talk to professor Neuhaus for a moment.”  
“No problem we’ll wait just outside the door for you.”  
Luna watches to make sure the door shuts before she walks over to Mr. Neuhaus. “Uncle Igor thank you for sticking up for me but you didn’t have to lie. I know my father’s wolf killed my mother after one of her experiments went wrong. My father told me in his suicide letter.”  
“Luna do you really believe that to be true? When I heard that your father was responsible for your mother’s death I knew that that could not be true and that there had to be more going on in that lab. Do some research before you write off your father as a killer.”  
“Are you saying that there is a conspiracy within the Vatican?”  
“I’m saying sniff the air, because there is something rotten in Denmark. You know of what I did on the Blue Night under Satan’s influence. Do you consider that my fault?”  
“No Uncle Igor you were possessed. I would never blame you for such a thing.”  
He looks at her face carefully, “You know Luna I didn’t take you in six years ago because I felt sorry for you. I took you in because your father was my friend and if Michelle and I had ever had children he would have done the same for me. I want you to be able to hold your head high and think about being able to summon your wolf anytime you need as a good thing. An asset to being an exorcist. I’m telling you your father was a gentle wolf. He knew the exorcist’s he worked with and they knew him. Why would you be any different?”  
“But I’m scared Uncle Igor. What if I cannot control my wolf?”  
“Did you observe your wolf when I called out your name?”  
“Yes”  
“Then you saw that it was coming toward me as a dog would come to its master. All these years of you changing in secret I have observed you. Not once did you act like a starved wolf would by coming to stalk your prey. One night I even left the door to the basement open and you came into the house to sleep on your bed. Just before you transformed back I took you into the basement so you wouldn’t get a shock. That’s when I knew you were ready to start training as an exorcist.”  
“I don’t know.”  
Mr. Neuhaus reaches out and hugs her. “Don’t worry little Luna you will be an amazing exorcist someday. You have so much of your mother’s spirit in you. I can see your heart is all in. Really think about being a tamer as your meister. You may find that your curse isn’t so bad after all. Alright!” Luna shakes her head. “That’s enough of a pep talk go on my little Luna. Win your classmates back.”  
“Thank you Uncle I don’t know how to repay you.”  
“Become an Exorcist and we will be even.”  
Luna exit’s the room to Rin and Shiemi’s company.  
“Wilk that summon…or your wolf was totally cool! I’ve always wanted a dog.”  
Luna looks at Rin skeptically. She can tell he is being sincere. “Thank you Okumura, but I think that not everyone will agree with you.”  
“Yeah well I’ll still be your friend no matter what. You’re ok in my book Wilk.”  
“I agree Rin.” Chimes in Shiemi.  
“Thank you. I’ve never had people really except me before.”


	6. Attach at the Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment later a shriek comes from the bathroom. Luna springs up from her prostrate position. “Shiemi!” she runs out the door past Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima coming down the hallway and shouts again, “Shiemi?” She bursts open the door to the locker room to see Shiemi dragging Paku away from a ghoul as Rin distracts it and Kamiki cowers in the corner.  
> “Luna! Go get Yuki!” begs Shiemi.

Chapter 6  
“Students please take your seats we have a lot of work to cover.” Yukio stands next to Wilk’s desk and speaks softly to just her. “I understand from the students Miss Wilk that you revealed your secret during the taming lesson.”  
“Yes Mr. Okumara that’s right I did. It was not my intention but I’m glad that it’s out in the open.” Luna twirls her pen in her hand as she speaks.  
“As am I Miss Wilk.” He goes back to addressing the students, “Class as you know you will be having a test tomorrow and I just wanted to let you all know that though your homework scores could use some improvements over all you did well. When I call your name please come up and get your homework from me. Rin, I expected more from you as my brother. Shiemi, like I said before I don’t mind that you use nicknames for plants but please also list the plant’s common name too. Suguro, very nice you had one of the highest scores in the class you should be proud. Wilk, you did a wonderful job that was a lot of work to cover in such a short amount of time. I hope that you know the material well enough to not look it up all the time, or did you put in the page numbers for another reason?”  
“I wanted you to know that I had read all the material so I put in the page numbers. That and I didn’t know what your format was for answering questions.”  
“Ah” Yukio pushes up his glasses, “well no need for page numbers just go ahead and write down your answers next time.”  
“Yes, sir.” Luna looks over her papers and slowly walks back to her seat.  
“Konekomaru” Konekomaru waits till Wilk sits down to go up and get his results. “You did a wonderful job maybe focus on succulents some more and you’ll get a perfect score next time.”  
“Thank you for the advice Mr. Okumara.”  
Wilk watches as Konekomaru moves past her. She can tell he’s scared of her as he diverts his eyes from looking her way. ‘He won’t think of me as cute ever again. Damnit!’  
Mr. Okumara finishes passing out the homework. “Tomorrow night we will be testing in the old dormitories. You will be staying the night there so remember to bring what you need for the next two days. We will meet tomorrow at 4:00 as it is a two part test. Study all the materials we have covered in class so far and try and figure out what meister you will be going into. That’s all class, study hard.”  
The next morning Suguro and Wilk go out on their run.  
“Something wrong? You’re not as talkative as you normally are.”  
“I’m just thinking about yesterday.” Answers Wilk  
“I told the guys your story. Shima seamed ok but Konekomaru is still a little shaken up.”  
“That sucks I don’t want you guys to be afraid of me.”  
“Konekomaru will come around. You just have to get him to trust you is all.”  
“How can I do that if he won’t even look at me?”  
“Oh trust me he’s looking. He is a pretty observant person. He may just surprise you.”  
“I’ll have to work hard to gain a lot of people’s trust. Kamiki and Paku don’t want to talk to me either. Kamiki never did but Paku has always been nice until yesterday’s incident.”  
“Don’t worry so much.”  
Luna listens to the sound of their feet on the pavement and realizes that a long moment of silence has passed them by. “Did you get to do some studying yesterday?”  
“Yeah I’m feeling pretty confident. I’m anticipating 100% on this one.” Suguro tugs at his tee shirt with both hand and arches his eyebrow self-assuredly.  
“100%! You’re that confident? What about the second portion of the test, will that be an oral exam do you think?”  
“Not sure either that or the written portion will be two parts. I guess we’ll find out tonight.”   
“Yeah we’ll find out tonight and then I’ll be shunned the rest of the night.” Luna takes a frustrated breath.  
“I thought I told you to stop worrying.”, Suguro looks up to see the girl’s dormitories, “Wow, we made good time today. Tomorrow we should run further.”  
“Well we’ll be starting off from the old dormitory maybe the layout of the terrain is different but I’m game if you are.”  
“Yeah, let’s plan on it. Later Wilk.” He waves as he jogs away.  
“Bye Suguro.”  
The day’s classes seemed to drag on and on. Finally it was 4:00 and all the students of the cram school were gathered in front of the old dormitory.  
“What is this place a haunted hotel?” Says Shima looking across at its two side towers.  
“Ooo… Spooky”, Paku giggles and puts her hand up to her mouth.  
“Don’t worry Paku, keep close to me. I’ll protect you and Kamiki.” replies Shima smiling and leaning in close to them.  
“We aren’t going to get anywhere near you Pink Head.”, Kamiki grabs Paku’s hand and drags her away from Shima.  
“She speaks!” Shima bats his eyes.  
Wilk snickers to herself and leans over to Shiemi whispering, “Alright Romeo” Shiemi giggles too.   
“I wish I had just an ounce of your confidence Shima.” Says Konekomaru walking up behind him.  
“Yeah I am pretty awesome.” Shima pats himself on the back.  
Luna and Shiemi walk past them and approach the front stair.  
“Welcome class,” Yukio as he descends the stairs. “Come on in we’ll have something to eat complements of the kitchen staff and then you’ll start your test.”  
All the students follow Yukio into the dining hall. Rin sits at one of the tables and pokes at a paper bag.  
“Hey guys! Sack lunches, hurry up I’m dying to know what’s inside.”  
“You can put your belongings there for now.” Yukio points to the back corner. “They will be out of the way there. We will all sit at the head table and I will go over the directions for the first half of the exam.”  
Shiemi and Luna sit next to Rin. Yukio sits on the other side of him. Suguro pulls out the chair next to Luna. “Is this seat taken?” He smiles.  
“Yep, I think Shima’s ghost is sitting there.” She laughs.  
Suguro laughs too and sits, with Shima next to him and Konekomaru by Shima. Paku and Kamiki sit at the opposite side of the table along with Takara and Yamada. Yukio starts explaining how the tests format will be laid out.  
“In the first section I want you to categorize plants in their genus classes such as fungi and succulents. The next portion will be fill in the blank and then finally you will be given a scenario to come up with the best solution to. This will be a timed tests so once everyone is finished eating I will pass out the test and you can go to separate tables to take it.”  
All the students finish their meals and take their tests. “Times up please drop your pencils and bring your tests to me.”  
“Wow, that was much harder than I thought it would be.” Luna leans over to Shiemi and puts her chin on her shoulder.  
Shiemi turns her head to be able to see Luna a little. “Yeah, there were a couple of fill in the blank I wasn’t sure on.”  
“I’m sure you did great. You know so much about plants and their applications.”  
“I still get mixed up about what the real names of plants are though.”  
“I think you are over thinking this.” Luna lifts her chin off Shiemi’s shoulder. “I’m going to go settle in, I’m tired. Have a goodnight Shiemi.”  
“Okay. Goodnight Luna.”  
Luna walks over to the corner and grabs her bag.  
“Come on Paku let’s go take a bath.”, Kamiki smiles and grabs her friend’s hand.  
“I want to come!” says Shiemi.  
Luna walks out of the dining room without listening to the reply. Down the hallway signs point to the east wing. Yukio had made signs for the students to know what rooms they would be in for the night. Luna finds her room and changes into her pajamas. She opens the door a crack. The room was stuffy and she thought Shiemi might come by and visit. Luna grabs her rosary kneels at the bed and starts to say her prayers. “Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name… Lord give me the strength to do as you call me to do.” She hears rustling past her door but she ignores it. “Send down my father’s wisdom and my mother’s heart. I need them more than ever right now. If I could only call them and talk to them. You are my only link to them now Lord. Bless them and keep them till we can meet in heaven.”  
“Konekomaru we are this way.” She hears Suguro say. And out of the corner of her eye Konekomaru disappears from her doorway.  
She remembers what Suguro said, ‘Oh he’s watching.’ Luna’s heart sinks. ‘How will I ever make this right again?’  
A moment later a shriek comes from the bathroom. Luna springs up from her prostrate position. “Shiemi!” she runs out the door past Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima coming down the hallway and shouts again, “Shiemi?” She bursts open the door to the locker room to see Shiemi dragging Paku away from a ghoul as Rin distracts it and Kamiki cowers in the corner.  
“Luna! Go get Yuki!” begs Shiemi.  
Luna runs back into the dining hall but Yukio isn’t there. “Takara! Where is Mr. Okumara?”  
Takara’s pink rabbit puppet’s mouth moves “He went to his room. I think he said it was the third floor.”  
Luna runs up the three flights of stairs, “Mr. Okumara!” she shouts running down the hallway. “Mr. Okumara!”  
Mr. Okumara steps out of a room that she had already passed. “Wilk! What’s going on why are you shouting?”  
“There is a ghoul in the bathroom. Rin is distracting it but it looks like Paku and Kamiki might be hurt. Shiemi is down there too.”  
Yukio runs back into his room and grabs his gun. “Show me where they are Wilk!”  
They run down the stairs together Shima, Konekomaru and Suguro are standing outside the bathroom door. Luna and Yukio bolt past them. Luna runs to Paku and Shiemi. “Are you hurt?” she asks out of breath.  
“No, but Paku was tainted by the blight. I put Mr. Sancho, I mean aloe on it to keep it from spreading.”  
“Good work Shiemi!” Luna pats her on the back then looks over in the corner where Kamiki is. “I’m going to check on Kamiki you stay with Paku.”  
“Right!”  
Luna runs over to Kamiki. “Are you okay? Did the ghoul taint you at all?”  
“I couldn’t help her…” Kamiki just kept saying this over and over again.  
Rin meanwhile is pinned to the ground under the ghoul “RIN!” Yukio shouts and shoots off several rounds from his pistol. The ghoul disintegrates and Rin is left stunned lying on the floor.  
Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima rush in after hearing the gun fire. “What’s going on?” asks Konekomaru  
“A ghoul attacked Kamiki and Paku.” Said Shiemi  
“How is Paku, Shiemi?” Yukio turns to face her.  
“Yuki! I..I…”  
Yukio walks over and does a thorough check on Paku. He looks up to Shiemi, “Did you get this aloe from your familiar?”  
“Yes”  
“A ghoul’s temptaint can lead to death. You did well. If you had not worked so fast she might have died.”  
Paku opens her eyes and looks towards Shiemi. “Thank you…Mory…ama”  
“Yes, of course it was no Problem.” nods Shiemi  
“Suguro, help me carry Paku to the infirmary.” Says Yukio over his shoulder.  
“Right!” Suguro leans down and carefully lifts Paku’s body off the ground. Paku shifts startled, “Easy does it Paku. It’s ok I’ve got you.”  
Paku leans her face into Suguro’s shoulder, “Mmm you smell good.” Suguro’s face turns red.  
“Shiemi, please come with us and bring your familiar just in case we need to apply more aloe.” Says Yukio  
Shiemi nods and walks up behind Yukio and Suguro.  
“I can carry her if you need a rest Suguro.” Says Shima.  
“No, I’m ok.” The door closes behind them.  
Konekomaru walks over to Luna and Kamiki. “Wilk?” still squatting next to Kamiki Luna turn and looks up towards him, “You dropped this when you passed us running down the hall the first time.” Luna looks at what he is holding in his hand and sees her rosary beads.  
“Thank you Konekomaru.” She holds out her hand and he drops them into it.  
“You’re Welcome.” He turns quickly and goes out the door.  
“Kamiki?” says Rin  
“I’m so ashamed… I can never show my face again.” She cries her knees agenst her chest and her arms supporting her downturned head.  
“Paku will be okay Kamiki.” Luna pats her shoulder, “Here let’s get you up and get you settled into your room.” Luna starts to stand Kamiki up.  
“Wait don’t stand her up yet she’s nearly naked.” Rin takes off his shirt. “Put that on.” He walks out a little embarrassed about seeing so much of his classmate already.  
Kamiki stopped crying and put on Rin’s shirt.  
“Come on Kamiki I’ll show you too your room. Do you want me to fetch your bag?”  
“Okay”  
Luna smiles, “Okay!”


	7. What Were those Beads?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Suguro run down the path away from the dorm.  
> “Yesterday when you ran past us I had no idea you could move so fast Wilk.”  
> “It’s amazing what adrenaline can do.”  
> “I hear ya… but next time make sure you have a bra on. Shima wouldn’t shut up about your boobs after you passed us.”  
> “Oh God! I didn’t even think about it. I was just worried about going to help.”  
> “Well Shima is a little bit of a pervert so just be careful around him. You’re too good for the likes of him.” Luna shakes her head with embarrassment.

Chapter 7  
Luna waits outside on the steps for Suguro to run with her. “You’re up early Wilk.” Mr. Okumara leans out his window.  
“I’m waiting for my running partner. We always run this early in the morning. How is Paku have you gotten a report back yet about how she is doing?”  
“She is doing fine. We are hoping for a speedy recovery.”  
“That’s good I’m glad. Shiemi was amazing.”  
“Shiemi is quite a talented young woman.”  
“I’ll tell her you said so. She could use the confidence boost.”  
Mr. Okumara pushes up his glasses and seems to blush, “You do that.”  
“Hey Mr. Okumara, how’s Paku?” Suguro comes down the stairs to meet Luna.  
“She’s doing fine.”  
“Good I’ll let the guys know when they wake up. Shima was worried.”  
Mr. Okumara nods his head “Well, have a nice run. I’m glad to see you guys are staying fit.” He closes the window.  
Luna and Suguro run down the path away from the dorm.  
“Yesterday when you ran past us I had no idea you could move so fast Wilk.”  
“It’s amazing what adrenaline can do.”  
“I hear ya… but next time make sure you have a bra on. Shima wouldn’t shut up about your boobs after you passed us.”  
“Oh God! I didn’t even think about it. I was just worried about going to help.”  
“Well Shima is a little bit of a pervert so just be careful around him. You’re too good for the likes of him.” Luna shakes her head with embarrassment. “So after Shima shut up about that and went to bed Konekomaru and I had a talk and you came up.”  
Luna prepared herself for the worst, “Is he still terrified that I’ll fly off the handle and become a wolf at any moment?”  
“No, actually he asked me about the beads you had dropped in the hallway. He said that he had seen you praying with them.”  
“Yes, that’s right. They are called rosary beads. Much like your mala beads they are a tool for prayer and sometimes used for exorcisms. It is said in Catholic doctrine that St. Dominic had a vision of the Virgin Mary and she bestowed upon him a rosary in the vision. She also taught him how to pray on it by keeping track of the prayers you have said, each bead representing either an ‘Our Father’ or a ‘Hail Mary’. Once you’ve gone all the way around the circle you have finished a prayer set.”  
“And you believe in this?”  
“I believe in the power of prayer in all its forms. If you have pure intentions you can vanquish any demon by a simple prayer. It’s when you lose faith that the darkness can seep into you and cloud your judgment. You should know this in your heart if you truly want to be an Aria.”  
“I guess I just never thought about there being other ways to pray till I started cram school.”  
“Why was Konekomaru so interested in my rosary beads?”  
“I don’t know, maybe he just didn’t understand what they were used for. I must admit I had never seen them before yesterday either and I was interested to know what they were myself.”  
“Gotcha… Geeze I’m so embarrassed about running down the hallway last night now. Was it really that bad?”  
“I wouldn’t say it was bad.” He smirks  
“Suguro!”  
“I didn’t see anything! I swear! I was more concerned about what was going on.” Bet it was nice though he said under his breath.  
“Hey, I heard that!” Luna gives him a shove. “I’ll race you back.”  
“Oh you’re going to regret that.” He teases  
They both stop and take their stance. “Ready! Set!” Suguro starts off at a dead sprint. “What! Cheater! I didn’t say go!” she runs after him.  
Back at the dorm Luna walks up to the communal sinks. Rin stands in front of one of the spigots brushing his teeth.  
“Hey Okumara, how are you this morning?”  
“Goood” he mumbles, “How’r you?”  
Luna runs the cold water and splashes her face with it. “Refreshed. It’s so hot outside already. I’m not used to how muggy and hot it is here in Japan.”  
Rin spits and rinses out his mouth. “Yeah it does get real hot here.”  
Kamiki approaches the sinks and walks up beside Rin. “Here!” She hands him the shirt he let her borrow last night. “You saved Paku and me. So I’m thankful, okay?”  
“Oh man you washed it. You rock you know that.” Rin smiles and sniffs his shirt.  
“Whatever I just washed it cause it was dirty.” She pintched her brows together and turned her face away from Rin as she spoke.  
“Really!? Was it stinky?” Rin makes a pouty face and sniffs it again.  
“Listen, don’t tell anyone I was crying yesterday you two.”  
“Why would I do that?” asks Rin.  
“Just Promise!”  
“Okay sheesh! I promise.”  
“Wilk!”  
“Not a word of it will pass my lips.” She puts her finger to her lips.  
“Good morning!” Mr. Okumara ascends the stairs.  
“Mr. Okumara! Can I see Paku now?” requests Kamiki.  
“Yes, I was just going to check on her you can come with me.”  
When Luna was sure they were out of ear shot she said to Rin. “Your shirt wasn’t stinky.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I’ve got a wolf’s nose.” Luna points to her nose and smiles as Rin starts laughing hysterically.


	8. Must Work As A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got a rotten personality Kamiki.” Suguro grits his teeth.  
> “Tell me something I don’t know.”  
> “No wonder people run from you.”  
> “Ha, well they’ll start running away from you, if you keep running with wolves!”  
> Luna pushes the bariyon off her lap and stands in front of Kamiki. “Why am I ammo for you twos petty little fight? Leave me out of this!” Just then the lights go out.

Chapter 8  
“Miss Kamiki will you come up here and finish this summoning circle?” Says Mr. Neuhaus. Kamiki just stares off in the distance. “Kamiki!”  
“?! I’m sorry what, I wasn’t listening?”  
“What’s the matter this isn’t like you? Come finish this summoning circle.”  
“Uh ok.” She goes up and completes the circle but mixes up two symbols.  
“Class can anyone tell Miss Kamiki what she did wrong? Shiemi?”  
“The last two symbols should be switched I think.”  
“Good Shiemi. You may sit Miss Kamiki.”  
At the next class. “Miss Kamiki can you please recite last night’s homework assignment Psalm 30?”  
“Yes, ma’am! I extol the o Lord for thou hast…for thou hast…”  
“Yes!”  
“I um forgot the rest.”  
“My, my Miss Kamiki that’s unusual for you. Mr. Suguro will you give it a go?”  
“Sure.” He stands, “I will extol thee o Lord for thee hast lifted me up, and had not made my foes rejoice over me. O Lord my God I cried unto thee, and thou hast healed me…” Suguro finishes the verse as if he were reading it right out of the book.  
“Very good Mr. Suguro, that was perfect! Class you should take Suguro’s example and work hard on memorizing these works. Your homework for the weekend is to memorize the book of Psalms. Have a nice weekend class.”  
The students wait in Mr. Okumara’s room for him to arrive.  
“Wow Suguro that was great!” compliments Shiemi.  
Suguro waves his hand away from himself, “Now don’t go falling for me. Well you can but…”  
“You can fall for me Shiemi I’ll treat you right!” Shima winks at her.  
Luna giggles, “That was really something Suguro.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Is there a trick to memorization?” Asks Shiemi.  
“Memorization is just fake intelligence.” Snorts Kamiki  
“What was that? Did you say something?” Suguro shifts his body to look at her.  
“I said memorization has nothing to do with smarts.”  
“This coming from someone who can’t even memorize four lines.”  
“Easy Bon.” Says Shima, “Kamiki is the top student in class. She’s just having a little trouble today.”  
Kamiki stands up from her chair and starts walking across the classroom. “It’s not that I can’t memorize it. I just don’t! While Arias are busy chanting they are totally defenseless and the rest of the exorcists have to pick up the slack to protect them. They are just baggage.”  
“What! You know I want to become an Aria!” Suguro gets up from his chair boiling over with anger.  
“Oh are you gonna hit me? Did I strike a nerve again? Are you gonna defeat me and then Satan now?” she says in a condescending voice. “Jokes are for laughing at you know.”  
“Then why are you an exorcist?” Suguro says between his teeth.  
“I don’t tell people because I don’t feel the need to stand out like you and your girlfriend do.”  
“Why you!” Suguro grabs Kamiki by the collar. “This is between us! There is no need to start trampling on someone else.”  
“Bon!” Konekomaru grabs his arm. “Stop!”  
Rin stands up as Kamiki’s hand flies to hit Suguro but misses and hits him instead, and just then Mr. Okumara walks in to witness everything.  
Back at the dorm the students are all being punished with Bariyon stones on their legs as they kneel.  
“Why are we all being punished?” asks Shima  
“It’s called collective responsibility. The reason for this camp and the last part of your test is to deepen your ties between your fellow exorcists.”  
“But I don’t want to work with these losers!” shouts Kamiki  
“Well it’s a problem if you don’t. No exorcist fights alone. Think about that. I need to go on a mission. I will be away for three hours. Because of the ghoul attack yesterday I’ll lock you in and place heavy wards in place. In the mean time you stay here cool off and get along. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Mr. Okumara leaves the room.  
“Three hours? He’s the devil.” Grunts Shima  
“I can’t believe that guy is really your brother.” Says Suguro  
“He’s actually a great guy but…” responds Rin.  
“Well at least we know who’s to blame for this.” Says Suguro  
“Bon, just drop it.” Shima says  
“What! You grabbed me first!” says Kamiki  
“Mr. Okumara told us to get along.” Says Konekomaru  
“You’ve got a rotten personality Kamiki.” Suguro grits his teeth.  
“Tell me something I don’t know.”  
“No wonder people run from you.”  
“Ha, well they’ll start running away from you, if you keep running with wolves!”  
Luna pushes the bariyon off her lap and stands in front of Kamiki. “Why am I ammo for you twos petty little fight? Leave me out of this!” Just then the lights go out.  
“What the…” Shima pulls out his phone and the light from the screen illuminates the room.  
“Is it a power outage?” says Shiemi  
“I’ll go check it out. Maybe one of the wards Mr. Okumara did he needed to have the lights off for.” Says Shima. He approaches the door and slides it open. “I like things like this, it’s a real act of courage.” He looks out into the hallway and something is looking back at him. “I think my eyes are playing tricks on me.”  
“No that’s real!” Suguro says with a shaky voice.  
Shima closes the door and starts walking nonchalantly back to the group. Two ghouls punch through the door and bursts into the room. Shima sprints the rest of the way to the others.  
“Tell me I’m seeing things!” Shima says.  
“Not this time Shima.” Says Konekomaru.  
“Nee!” Shiemi calls to her familiar, “Oona-Oona quick!” the tiny little greenman grows a giant tree out of its abdomen that pins the ghouls to the wall. One of the ghouls spits toxin all over the students and they all start feeling the effects of it immediately except Rin.  
“Damn we won’t last long with the tempaite. We have to work fast, Shiemi won’t be able to hold that thing forever. We have to come up with a plan quick.” Suguro looks at Shiemi’s greenman.  
Rin chimes in. “It looked like there were two. I’ll draw them off then you guys can run away. If they don’t both follow me I’ll go get help or turn on the power. Ghouls are weakened with light right?”  
“Okumara what are you saying?” Suguro asks  
“Are you crazy? That’s suicide.” Says Kamiki  
“I’m pretty tough so don’t worry about me.” Rin climbs into the winding branches of Shiemi’s greenman.  
“Okumara! Get back here!” yells Suguro  
“He’s determined to save us at all costs. That’s very brave I pray he’s as good as he thinks he is.” Says Luna  
“Hey over here!” says Rin and he runs down the hallway. One of the ghouls follow him.  
“Ah, guys there is one left, only one followed him.” Reports Shima  
“Well we don’t have Okumara’s sword so I’ll have to beat it with an Aria!” says Suguro  
“But you don’t know its death verse!” protest Shima  
“No, but all ghoul’s death verses are in the book of John. So I will start from the beginning and work my way down.”  
“I have up to chapter ten memorized.” Says Konekomaru  
“Great Koneko you do chapter one through ten and I’ll do chapter eleven on.”  
“I don’t have anything memorized but I’ll protect you with this.” Shima pulls out his Khakkhara, “Wilk’s wolf can protect you guys too. Right Wilk?” says Shima  
“Yes, of course.” Luna says  
“No! I don’t want that wolf running around!” Says Konekomaru  
“This is no time to be scared of a little wolf.” Suguro yells  
“It’s okay Konekomaru. If you want once I summon my wolf you can hold my summoning paper and if you feel threatened by me,” Luna shakes her head, “I mean my wolf in any way tear it up.”  
“Uh, Ok” says Konekomaru agreeing nervously  
“As the moon reflects the sun so let me truly reflect myself.” Luna twists in pain as the wolf jumps forth. The paper falls at Konekomaru’s foot and he scoops it up into his hand. He looks at Luna and she nods her head. He nods back.  
He pulls out his mala beads and starts reciting the first chapter of the book of John, “In the beginning was the word…”.  
Luna sends her wolf to help Shima at the front of the barrier. She stands next to Konekomaru so she can see everything that is going on. The creature sticks its arm through the barrier and Luna’s wolf lunges at it by biting down hard. Luna can taste the creatures fowl flesh in her mouth as the wolf bites down. ‘It’s so bitter…poison! Poisonous plants taste bitter to ward off predators! No!’ She shouts to her wolf, ‘don’t bite! Scratch.’  
Shima smacks the ghoul and it pulls it’s arm back in from the barrier.  
The wolf looks at Luna and speaks ’I do as you say but my jaws are stronger.’  
‘Use it as a last resort.’ Suggests Luna  
‘As you command.’  
The ghoul reaches out again as the barrier starts to fall.  
“Moryama!” yells Shima. Turning he sees Shiemi has fallen from exhaustion and her greenman positioned motionless at her side. Shima turns back to the ghoul, “Damn you!” he shoves his Khakkhara into its throat as Luna tells her wolf to scratch at the ghoul’s face.  
Kamiki runs over to Shiemi, “You’re not dead are you?”  
Moryama weakly speaks and looks at Kamiki. “Miss Kamiki… you don’t… seem like your self today… are you alright?”  
Kamiki stares at her. Then she takes out her summoning circle and commands her foxes to help Shima and Luna’s wolf.  
Luna’s wolf bites the creature again this time getting more poison in its mouth. Luna and her wolf both vomit and collapse to the ground.  
“SHIT! Wilk!” Yells Shima the ghoul hits Shima and sends him and his Khakkhara flying across the room. Kamiki sends her foxes in to distract the ghoul.  
“Wilk are you ok?” Konekomaru crawls over to her.  
Luna motions for him to tear the paper. He obliges. “Did you finish the scripture?”  
“Yes, but the death verse wasn’t in my section.”  
“We, have to protect Suguro.” Luna tries to get up but her head starts to spin and she lays back down.  
The ghoul fends off the foxes and grabs Suguro by the head.  
“Bon!” yells Konekomaru and Shima  
“Suguro!” yells Kamiki, Shiemi and Luna  
Suguro stayed true to the word and as he uttered the last sentence of John the ghoul disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
Konekomaru rushed over to him, “Bon, I’m so glad. Are you alright?”  
Suguro stares at the ground, “I thought I was gonna die.”  
“Is everyone okay?” asks Luna  
“Yeah, it looks like it.” Says Kamiki  
Just then Rin runs in. “Hey, you guys alright?”  
Suguro looks up breathless with confusion, “Where’s the other one?”  
“Oh I beat it. You guy’s beat one too that’s pretty cool.”  
Kamiki, Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima stare at him in sheer amazement.  
Suguro loses it. Rushing up to him with his fists raised, “What’s wrong with you! Are you trying to kill yourself? Cause I almost died!” He punches Rin in the jaw. Rin stumbles back.  
“What’s going on here?”  
“Yukio!”  
“Mr. Okumara!”  
President Faust comes out from the ceiling. “Hiya, good work pages!”  
“Huh! What’s going on.” demands Suguro  
“You didn’t think I would let a midlevel demon on to my campus did you? No, of course not. This was part of your test that’s why I had cram school teachers standing by.”  
Luna looks up “Mr. Neuhaus, I thought I smelled sulfur…” Luna passes out.  
Konekomaru rushes over to her. He shakes her, “Wilk! Wilk…”  
“Doctor’s please attend to the wounded.” Says Faust  
Mr. Okumara examines Luna. “We’ll have to pump her stomach immediately! Was she exhibiting flu like symptoms before she passed out Konekomaru?”  
“She and her wolf did throw up a moment ago.”  
“Her wolf, she summoned her wolf? Maybe that will save her in the long run as her wolf would have taken the brunt of the poison.”   
“Can I get someone to carry Miss Wilk to the infirmary?”  
Shima walks over with his Khakkhara. “Konekomaru will you take this?” Konekomaru takes the Khakkhara and Shima picks up Luna. “We can’t forget to thank her when she wakes up.” He says to Konekomaru. He turns to Mr. Okumara, “Where to teach?”  
“This way.”


	9. Pop Quiz Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Heh, touch and go… Sounds like one of Shima’s dirty magazines.” Wilk jokes, everyone laughs.  
> “Hey! Who have you been talking too?” Shima says stunned by the accusation.  
> “Oh Shima I’m joking,” Luna says weakly “I know that you just buy them to read the articles.”  
> “That’s right! Hey wait!”

Chapter 9  
All the students are gathered on several beds in the infirmary. Rin and Shima sit on the bed Shiemi is asleep on and Suguro and Konekomaru sit on the bed Luna is asleep on.  
“A surprise test!” complains Rin  
“We should have known.” pipes in Shima  
“I hope I passed.” Says Konekomaru rubbing the back of his neck. He feels a soft kick from behind him.  
“Of course you passed you did great!” said Luna her voice still weak from the poison exposure.  
“Wilk, you’re awake! I’m so glad” says Konekomaru, “Mr. Okumara said you were touch and go for a while.”  
“Heh, touch and go… Sounds like one of Shima’s dirty magazines.” Wilk jokes, everyone laughs.  
“Hey! Who have you been talking too?” Shima says stunned by the accusation.  
“Oh Shima I’m joking,” Luna says weakly “I know that you just buy them to read the articles.”  
“That’s right! Hey wait!”  
“Wilk, thank you for defending me while I was reciting the book of John.”  
“You are welcome Konekomaru.” She reaches out and pats his hand. “I wish I could have done more. When the demon had broken through and Suguro was attacked by it I thought we were all goners. I’m worried that by not defending you guys to the end I may have hurt my score on the exam.”  
“If any of us passed with flying colors it would be you and Moryama.” Says Suguro  
“What was that did someone call my name?”  
“Shiemi! Sorry we woke you.” says Rin  
“That’s ok I’m feeling much better now. Oh! Is Luna okay? Did she get some charcoal for the poison?”  
“I’m fine Shiemi.” Luna reaches out to her and Shiemi takes her hand.  
“Your wolf… I mean you, fought so bravely.”  
“Thanks, we gotta work on communication a little bit but I think being a tamer might not be a bad idea.”  
“That’s great news Luna. I knew you would find your meister.”  
“Now it’s your turn.” Says Luna  
Shiemi smiles, “What was everyone talking about earlier when you woke me up?”  
“That attack was our exam.” Says Rin  
“Oh no! I hope I passed!”  
Luna laughs, “I think what we all need to work on is some confidence in our own abilities. Except for you Okumara. You are just plain crazy. You manage to get a ghoul to follow you and then you mysteriously vanquish it with no help.”  
“I had help from my sword.” Says Rin patting his parcel.  
“I hope you’ve decided to be a knight then Okumara.” Says Konekomaru.  
“Yep a Mistake Knight.” Says Rin.  
“You mean a Mysterious Knight right?” jeers Suguro  
“Mmhm… what he said.”  
Luna laughs, “I know what I’m getting you for Christmas Rin. A dictionary.”  
A nurse walks in to check on Luna and Shiemi. “Visiting hours are over. These young ladies need some rest.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Says Shima.  
“Good night Shiemi. Good night Wilk.” Says Rin  
“Goodnight guys.” Says Luna.  
The nurse takes Luna’s temperature. “38 degrees Celsius. Still running a fever I see. We’ll keep you here till it goes down. Try and get some rest honey.”  
“Okay, can I get some hot tea? My throat hurts.” Says Luna  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
She goes over and check Shiemi then nurse leaves the room.  
“Hey Luna?”  
“Yeah, Shiemi?”  
“Never mind it’s kind of silly.”  
“It’s ok Shiemi you can tell me anything. We are friends after all.”  
“I just was going to say I think your wolf is cute.”  
Luna flips over in her bed to face Shiemi, “Thank you. I think you are one of the sweetest and cutest girls I’ve ever met and I think Rin does too. Goodnight Shiemi.”  
“Goodnight Luna.” Under Shiemi’s breath she says “Rin does too.”


	10. Visitors in the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was not referring to Suguro Ryuji my dear. Rin Okumara is who I meant. Be careful around him Luna he is not what he seems.”  
> “Okumara? Why? He couldn’t be hiding anything worse than being a werewolf.” Says Luna.  
> “Much worse Luna. Don’t be deceived.”  
> “What do you mean Uncle Igor? How could it be worse?”  
> “I cannot tell you. In time he will reveal his true nature and you will have to decide for yourself if he is friend or foe. President Faust seems to think the students are in no danger but if you ever feel threatened by him you call me on this number and I’ll come and get you. Only use it in case of an emergency, understand?”  
> “Yes Uncle Igor.”  
> “Good girl, get some sleep.”  
> “Uncle Igor?”  
> “Yes Luna?”  
> “Are you really coming back?” He remains silent. “I thought so."

Chapter 10  
“Luna?” She hears a familiar voice call out to her.  
“Dad?” Luna says half asleep, reaching out to touch the voice.  
“No Luna, its Uncle Igor.” He takes her hand in his as he sits at her bedside.  
“Uncle Igor, what time is it?”  
“It’s Sunday morning just past one o’clock.”  
“What? Did I spike a fever again? I don’t remember falling asleep or any of Saturday. Is Shiemi still here?”  
“No, Miss Moryama went home Saturday morning. Luna I need you to listen carefully. I have to go away for a while.”  
“Are you going on a mission?”  
“No Luna, I need to do some things in Poland and I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  
Luna squeeze’s his hand. “Take me with you Uncle Igor. I don’t want to be left alone.”  
“You’ll never be alone Luna. Besides I can’t uproot you from the cram school. You need to stay here and learn as much as you can about exorcisms. So be a good girl, and make some friends. It looks like you already have. Though one of them I don’t approve of.”  
“Suguro and I are just friends Uncle Igor. He has a bit of a temper but he’s really a nice guy.”  
“I was not referring to Suguro Ryuji my dear. Rin Okumara is who I meant. Be careful around him Luna he is not what he seems.”  
“Okumara? Why? He couldn’t be hiding anything worse than being a werewolf.” Says Luna.  
“Much worse Luna. Don’t be deceived.”  
“What do you mean Uncle Igor? How could it be worse?”  
“I cannot tell you. In time he will reveal his true nature and you will have to decide for yourself if he is friend or foe. President Faust seems to think the students are in no danger but if you ever feel threatened by him you call me on this number and I’ll come and get you. Only use it in case of an emergency, understand?”  
“Yes Uncle Igor.”  
“Good girl, get some sleep.”  
“Uncle Igor?”  
“Yes Luna?”  
“Are you really coming back?” He remains silent. “I thought so. Will you sing my song before you go?”  
“Heh” He laughs and then clears his throat. “Hush Little Luna, don’t be sad. You are loved Little Luna by your mum and dad. Though they cannot kiss your face they always have you in a warm embrace. Hush Little Luna, don’t be sad.”  
Luna starts to cry. “I love you Uncle Igor.”  
He wipes some of the tears from her face. “I love you too Luna. Goodbye. Get some sleep.” He kisses her on the forehead and disappears into the night.  
Eventually Luna fell back asleep and when the morning sun came in through the windows she woke.  
“Good morning Miss Wilk. I’m glad to see you awake. It’s time to take your temperature.” The nurse leans in with a thermometer, “This needs to go under your tongue. Okay let’s see. 36 degrees Celsius today, good if you can keep some food down you will be able to go home. I’ll bring you some breakfast. You have a visitor, are you feeling well enough to see someone?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Alright I’ll show them in then.”  
Moments later Shiemi enters the room.  
“Shiemi!” Luna can’t help but be happy to see her.  
“Luna!” She hugs her when she approaches the bed and then sits at her bed side. “The nurse said your fever finally broke.”  
“Yeah, I’m feeling much better. When the sun peeked I was itching to go for a run."  
“That’s good, and I have more good news to tell you. First off we all passed the surprise exam. President Faust is going to take us all out for a meal to celebrate on Monday night.”  
“We all passed! I wasn’t sure about Yamada and Takra but I’m glad they passed too.”  
“And…I’ve decided that I am going to be an exorcist.” Says Shiemi  
“That’s great! I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thank you! So I’ll be a tamer for sure and perhaps a Doctor too.”  
“Oh, Shiemi you will be the best doctor anyone could ask for.” Luna does a little dance. “What made you finally make up your mind?”  
“Well Yuki came in to have tea with me and he had asked me what meister I wanted to go into.”  
Luna says teasingly “Ooo! Shiemi you have those two boys fawning all over you.”  
“No not at all! Yuki and I are friends. He and his father would always stop in for tea with my mother and I after a mission or if they needed supplies and we weren’t busy.”  
“But this time you were alone right?”  
Moryama blushes, “Yes but it was strictly school related.”  
Luna smiled her, “Well professor Okumara is a busy guy. He must really want you in his class to do that.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. Can’t say I blame him either I’d want you on my exorcist team too. You were so quick on your feet on Friday calling out your greenman to sprout that barrier.”  
“Thanks Luna. Yuki needed to go before I made my decision. A moment later he came back and asked me to help him take Rin down to the first floor of the old dorm while he was sleeping.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I don’t know but I think something was burning. Rin woke up after Yuki had left the room to investigate. Rin bolted up the stairs to help Mr. Neuhaus and Yuki put out the fire when I told him.”  
“Mr. Neuhaus was there? What happened, where was the fire?”  
“I don’t know but Mr. Neuhaus looked upset when he passed me on the stairs to the roof. He smelled of the fire but when I went to the roof where Rin and Yuki were I didn’t see a trace of any fire damage. Rin was hurt though. He had a gash on his stomach. I was able to bandage the wound with Nee’s help. So right then and there I decided that I need to be an exorcist to help protect my friends.”  
“Wow Shiemi, you had an exciting couple of days.”  
Just then the nurse walked in with Luna’s breakfast. She sets it on the table next to Luna’s bed. “Miss Moryama would you like something?’  
“If it wouldn’t be any trouble may I have some tea?” says Moryama.  
“Yes of course. I’ll be right back.” The nurse leaves her shoes making a clopping sound across the tile.  
“I’m so glad to see you Shiemi. You and Mr. Neuhaus are the only two people who have come to see me.” Says Luna.  
“Actually when I was released Saturday morning Konekomaru and Suguro had come to see us but you were asleep. From what I understand from the nurse they sat and waited for you to wake up for an hour.”  
“Really?! I’m disappointed I missed them.”  
The Nurse walks in with Moryama’s tea, “Here you are Dear.”  
Shiemi turns toward the nurse, “Thank you.” She turns back toward Luna while taking a sip of tea. “Yeah Konekomaru’s been worried about you. Oh! I almost forgot! He asked everyone to pitch in and we got you something. Nee! Come out and give Luna her gift.” Nee appears on Moryama’s shoulder with a small bouquet of flowers, seven in all.  
“Oh Moryama they are beautiful! Thank you!”  
“These white ones are anemone for protection and Ivy to represent friendship.” Moryama says pointing at the plants.”  
“Did you grow these in your garden?”  
“Mmhm, the Ivy has been growing in our garden since I was born.”  
“This is so nice of all of you. Thank you.”  
Nee jumps down with the flowers and puts them next to Luna’s breakfast tray. “Thank you Nee!” says Luna as she watches Nee walk back over her arm to Moryama.  
“Nee” it responds.  
“So cute!” Luna says.  
Nee hops onto Moryama’s shoulder and hides behind her hair then peeks around her ear at Luna. “Nee”  
“You should try and eat something before it gets cold.” Says Moryama.  
Luna looks at the tray. On it is a steaming bowl of rice a softly cooked egg and some shelled edamame beans. Luna grabs her chopsticks and the egg. Sliding it on top of the mound of rice she stirs it in to make a yolky porridge. She takes a bite. “Mmm… I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”  
“Well you haven’t eaten since Friday. It makes sense.” Moryama watches Luna eat for a moment before she starts to speak again. “You said Mr. Neuhaus came to see you?”  
“Yes, early this morning before the sun came out.”  
“Why would Mr. Neuhaus come to see you?”  
“He is my uncle. He was married to my father’s sister.”  
“That must be why he was so upset yesterday. He must have been worried about you.”  
“Yes I suppose you’re right. That makes sense.” Luna says verbally but in the back of her mind she thinks, ‘He went to Rin’s place. What is Rin and why would Shiemi think there was a fire in the dormitories?’ Luna finishes her rice and picks up her edamame beans. She tries to pick one up with her chopsticks but the egg left over makes it to slippery and the bean flies out from her plate onto the floor in the middle of the room. Just then Konekomaru and Shima walk in.  
“Gosh Wilk, if you didn’t want to eat that you could have just said so. You didn’t have to throw it across the room!” jokes Shima.  
Luna smiles, “Shima, Konekomaru Good Morning! Thank you so much for the flowers.”  
“You are welcome Wilk. I’m sorry we couldn’t get them to you yesterday.” Says Konekomaru sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the bed of Moryama. “Suguro and I stopped by yesterday but the nurse said you were still not well enough to see anyone.”  
“Sorry about that! I’m feeling much better today. The nurse says I should be able to go back to my dorm room today sometime.”  
“That’s great news!” says Konekomaru  
The nurse walks in. She slips on the edamame bean Luna dropped, “Oh my!” Shima catches her. “Thank you, young man.”  
“You are welcome! Miss?” Shima says with a smirk and a wink.  
“Oh young man I’m far too old for you but my name is Mrs. Tsubaki.”  
Shima stumbles, “As in Mr. Tsubaki the teacher?”  
“Yes Mr. Tsubaki is my husband.” Shima makes an awkward face as She leans down and picks up the bean. “Miss Wilk I talked to the head doctor and he said you can leave after breakfast today. Please try and be a little more careful with your food we don’t want other people getting hurt.”  
“Yes ma’am, sorry.” The nurse walks back out.  
Shima joins the group at Luna’s bed. “Mr. Tsubaki ran out of class for that fine piece of…”  
“Shima that’s our teacher’s wife you are talking about.” interrupts Konekomaru  
“She’s so cute I would have done the same too.”  
Luna shakes her head and tries to pick up another edamame bean. The bean flips up over toward Konekomaru and He catches it in midair. “You seem to be fighting with those chopsticks Wilk.”  
“Yeah, I’m struggling today. My hands still feel a little weak.”  
Konekomaru pops the edamame bean in his mouth. “Why don’t you just lean the plate up to your mouth and push them in?”  
“That seems a little rude to do.” Says Luna  
“Do you want me to feed you?” asks Moryama with a giggle.  
Luna starts to laugh, “Ok now you guys are just making fun of me!” She does as Konekomaru suggested and shovels the beans in her mouth. “That was definitely more effective than trying to pick them up one at a time.”  
Shima shifts his weight back and forth for a moment. “I’m going to head out. I’m glad you are feeling better Wilk, I will see you tomorrow in class. Konekomaru are you coming? The girls swim team will be practicing soon.” He raises his eyebrows at him.  
“No, I’ll stay here with Wilk and Moryama for a bit longer.” He says flushing.  
“Your loss. Bye gals.” He waves and heads out the door.  
“He cracks me up.” Says Luna, “Has he always been such a prankster?”  
“Yep, his entire family is pretty much like that.”  
“What fun… It must be nice.” Says Luna trailing off.  
“What must be nice?” ask Shiemi.  
“Still having a family.” Shiemi pats Luna’s hand. Konekomaru peers over his glasses and takes a deep breath shaking his head to confirm with Luna’s statement.  
“Miss Wilk!” The nurse says bringing in her clothes and book bag. “Here are your belongings” She sets them on the bed. “I’ll take your breakfast tray if you are finished.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Are the two of you going to walk Miss Wilk home today?”  
“Sure! We can help her carry her books. Right Konekomaru?” Moryama says volunteering him.  
“Uh, sure I’ll help.” He says  
“You don’t have to if you have something else to get to today Konekomaru, I understand.” Says Luna  
“No, I’m happy to help.” He smiles.


	11. Too Much Excitement For One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konekomaru shifts the bag on his shoulder, “I would have never guessed.” He looks over the banister to see the campus entry gate. “What the?”  
> Luna looks over, “Oh my God! Is that a Cat Sidhe? It’s huge!”  
> “I think so.” Says Konekomaru, “And it’s charging that person down there. Is that Rin?”  
> “It couldn’t be Okumara, could it be? Actually I think your right! Holy spit! They just budded heads. The Cat Sidhe went down but Rin is still standing!”

Chapter 11  
The sun shone brightly in the sky as Luna, Shiemi and Konekomaru started walking from the hospital to the girl’s dormitories.  
“Thank you for walking me back guys.”  
“Of course it wouldn’t be right, you walking back from the hospital alone.” Says Shiemi. Just then Shiemi’s phone rings. “It’s the shop, hang on.” She answered the phone. “Hello? Hey mom. Right now? Oh they do? Okay I’ll be there in a second.” She hangs up the phone. “I’m sorry guys my mom just got a large order for flowers to be delivered for tonight and she is swamped. So I have to go help her.” She embraces Luna in a hug. “I’m so glad you are feeling better. Call me later on tonight.”  
“I will, thanks Shiemi.”  
“Here Konekomaru.” Shiemi hands him Luna’s flowers. “See you in class tomorrow.”  
“Bye Moryama.” Says Konekomaru  
Moryama walks up to a door with her key and uses it to go directly to the shop. “Oh thank goodness you’re here!” Moryama’s mom says before Moryama shuts the door.  
Luna turns to Konekomaru, “You know I can carry my stuff. There is no reason for you to wait on me.”  
“No, you shouldn’t carry your bag. I’ve got it but you can carry your flowers.” Konekomaru hands them to her, pushes Luna’s bag up higher on his shoulder and adjusts his glasses.  
“Did you hear we all passed the Exam?” asks Konekomaru.  
“Yes, actually Shiemi told me this morning. I’m so excited to be an exwire.”  
“Things are going to get harder from here on out I imagine.” Says Konekomaru  
“Yeah but I think we have the makings of a great team. Don’t you?” asks Luna  
“I’m not sure where I fit in.” says Konekomaru.  
“What do you mean? As an Aria you are going to be essential to our team.”  
“Yeah but Suguro and Shima are Aria’s too.”  
“Konekomaru, if you hadn’t known the other half of the Book of John during our surprise exam we all would have failed. Suguro would never have gotten through it all by himself and surely more than just Moryama and I would have gotten hurt. Not to mention that you holding my summoning paper may have saved my life. You were very brave.”  
“I was shaking in my boots.” Stammered Konekomaru  
“I was too. It’s only natural. I’m sure we will all get used to seeing and dealing with such situations. You know if Shima and Suguro hadn’t taken the initiative to direct us on what to do, I don’t know that I would have been any help at all.” Says Luna  
“Really? You seem pretty confident to me.” Says Konekomaru  
“It’s a facade. I fake confidence so that people think I’m strong, but in reality I’m terrified of everything.”  
Konekomaru shifts the bag on his shoulder, “I would have never guessed.” He looks over the banister to see the campus entry gate. “What the?”  
Luna looks over, “Oh my God! Is that a Cat Sidhe? It’s huge!”  
“I think so.” Says Konekomaru, “And it’s charging that person down there. Is that Rin?”  
“It couldn’t be Okumara, could it be? Actually I think your right! Holy spit! They just budded heads. The Cat Sidhe went down but Rin is still standing!”  
“Look! The cat sidhe is shrinking to the size of a normal cat.” Says Konekomaru.  
“What’s Rin doing? Isn’t he going to exorcise it?” asks Luna  
“Maybe he was able to calm the cat sidhe down. Ancient legends tell of cat sidhes that protected temples but when the temples were forgotten about the sidhes would lose their ways and become like regular demons. Sometimes they could be redeemed and made back into cats and sometimes they had to be exorcised.” Says Konekomaru staring down at the gate.  
Luna looks at Konekomaru, “I didn’t know that. You know when you open your mouth you sure do have a lot of intelligent things to say. You should speak up more often.”  
Konekomaru looks back at Luna, smiles and rubs his neck, “Thanks Wilk, I don’t know what to say to that.”  
“Hey! Wilk you’re out of the hospital.” Suguro comes jogging up the hill, “I was just coming to see you.”  
“Hi Suguro. Yes, I’m out and feeling a little antsy I might add. I’m itching to go on a run but I think I should at least wait till tomorrow.”  
“Well we can definitely do that.” He smiles, “Konekomaru do you want me to take that bag?”  
“I’ve got it.” He waves his had in front of himself to signal stop. “I was just walking Wilk back to her dorm room when we stopped to watch Okumara stop a cat sidhe from charging the gate.”  
“Professor Okumara?” asks Suguro  
“No, Rin Okumara.” Answers Luna  
“Rin? What the hell is he doing?” Suguro’s temper starts to flare up.  
“Why don’t you go ask him instead of getting all mad about it and ruining the perfectly good conversation that Konekomaru and I were having? Chances are he followed his brother to a mission and stuck his nose where it didn’t belong knowing Okumara.” Luna says a little annoyed at Suguro’s reaction. Suguro’s mouth drops open and he takes a step back.  
“Wilk let’s get you home. You must be worn out.” Says Konekomaru trying to defuse the situation.  
Luna looks at Konekomaru his eye brows are pinched together with discomfort at the argument that could potentially ensue. “You are right. I should take it easy today.” She smiles, “I’m still a little weak and tired. I didn’t intend for that little outburst to happen. Forgive me Suguro I didn’t mean to offend you.” She bows.  
“No apology necessary Wilk. I was just surprised is all.” Suguro taps his foot on the ground. “Can I accompany you guys the rest of the way?”  
“Sure I’d like that.” Says Luna with a nod. She looks back over to the gate, “I wonder what they’re going to do with that cat sidhe now.” She puts her hands on the banister to lean in and see the gate better.  
“Hard to say. If someone cannot tame it they’ll have to put it down.” Says Suguro.  
“Poor little kitty.” Luna says with a sad face.  
“Do you like cat’s Wilk?” asks Konekomaru.  
“I do, but they don’t really care for me. They must sense that I’m…different. It’s too bad they are so cute and fluffy! I just want to scratch their little ears.” Luna is talking with her hands very dramatically.  
“I really like cats too. They tend to be quiet creatures.” Says Konekomaru.  
“I’m not really an animal person.” Says Suguro.  
“That’s just because your mom wouldn’t let us keep that field mouse we caught when we were kids.” Says Konekomaru laughing.  
“Hey! That was going to be our temple mascot!” Suguro huffed.  
“Until your mom fed it to one of Mamushi’s snakes.” Konekomaru said.  
“Oh, that’s sad. Did you guys name it?” asks Luna.  
“Mickey Mouse.” Suguro says shyly.  
“Really!” Luna giggles, “How original.”  
“Don’t laugh, we always wanted to go to Disney as kids but never got to.” Says Konekomaru.  
“Sorry.” Luna tries to contain her laughter but cannot. Suguro starts to laugh too and soon Konekomaru joins in. “Oh! Thank you for that little antidote. Things have been entirely too serious for far too long and I haven’t laughed like that since before I came to Japan.” Luna wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. “I’ve never been to Disney either and I had a stuffed mouse called Minnie.” She takes a deep breath half giggling again. “Come on guys let’s go I still have some homework to finish yet today.” They start walking towards the girls dormitories together.


	12. Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is that?” Luna smirks.  
> “Well girls don’t usually shoot guns. So it’s just more interesting and sexy to hear about.”  
> “Ah, now the truth comes out. You think I’m attractive because I can shoot a gun properly.”  
> Suguro looks at the two of them and frowns but shakes it off quickly putting a stern face on. “I’ll see the two of you in class I forgot something in my locker.”  
> “Ok Bon” Shima looks his way.  
> Luna pushes Shima’s arm off of her shoulder when she noticed that Suguro was upset about something.  
> “So it’s finally Friday. Whatch’ya doing tonight Wilk?” ask Shima.  
> Luna sees Suguro’s head turn to hear her response. “It’s a full moon I’ll be in the woods changing tonight.” She sees Suguro nod his head and moves in the direction of his locker.  
> Shima puts his hands behind his head. “Ah, so you’re playing the lone wolf card tonight.”  
> Luna smirks at Shima, “I wish I didn’t have too.”  
> “Well you could always come to my room just before you change.” Shima winks at her.  
> “No thanks.”  
> “Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Shima opens the door for Luna.

Chapter 12  
Luna sits on the ground outside for her advanced Dragoon class. She watches the teacher show the students how to handle a colt 45. He shoots a rubber bullet and it hits the target. “Who would like to try shooting next?”  
Luna raises her hand.  
“Miss Wilk, thank you for volunteering.”  
Luna gets up from her seat and walks up to the teacher.  
“Alright Miss Wilk, I want you to load this rubber bullet in the barrel and shoot the target as close to the center as possible.”  
“Okay” Luna opens the magazine puts the rubber bullet in its place. Replacing the magazine she checks to make sure the safety is off and then pulls the hammer back. Using two hands she aims the gun with her sites and squeezes the trigger. The rubber bullet is released from the barrel and it hits the center of the target.  
“Wow, right in the center. Very good Luna.”  
Luna bows thanking the teacher and she is excused to go back to her seat in the grass.  
Suguro leans over and whispers, “Nice Wilk. You told me you shot with your dad but you never said how good of a shot you were.”  
Luna turns to face him and blushes when she realizes how close he is to her face when she does. She leans back a little. “We used to go to the shooting range a lot. My dad was friends with the guy who owned it and he would set up all kinds of targets for us to shoot.”  
“Mr. Suguro, your turn.” The teacher motions for him to get up from the grass.  
“Good luck.” Luna Smiles.  
Suguro gets up and prepares the gun. Using one hand he pulls back the hammer and holds it out aiming with the sites. He takes a breath and shoots the gun hitting the bullseye.  
“Wonderful Mr. Suguro! You may sit down now. Class I’ll be giving everyone that hit the target a gun to practice at the schools shooting range on their own time. Anyone else will have to come to the range between the hours of three and four to shoot with me.”  
Suguro sits down next to Luna.  
“Good job, and you said I was a crack shot. I’m amazed you only used one hand. I thought that gun had a lot of kick to it but apparently not for you.” She leans closer to whisper in his ear. “That’s kind of hot.” She sits back down and watches the teacher pull out several guns of different sizes.  
Suguro meanwhile blushes and watches Luna’s face. He is so engrossed that he almost doesn’t hear the teacher come up to him.  
“Mr. Suguro here’s your pistol. I know you requested a bazooka but you’ll start with this for now.”   
“Okay, thank you.”  
“Miss Wilk you requested a smaller pistol and caliber. That means it will have less bullets. I’d recommend a gun with a larger magazine.”  
Luna looks up to the teacher, “I’m hoping to not have to use my gun to often so fewer bullets should be fine.” She smiles.  
“Suit yourself, you can always be issued a larger gun later.” The teacher dismisses the class.  
Suguro and Luna walk to Mr. Okumara’s class together. “What are you doing to night Wilk? Do you want to go out to the shooting range with me to practice?”  
“I can’t.” Luna looks down and away from him.  
“Got a big date you have to get ready for, or something?” Suguro put’s his hands in his pockets.  
“No, it’s a full moon. I’ll be changing in the woods tonight.” She snaps her fingers nervously.  
“Oh, that’s right. I didn’t even think about it. Maybe next week sometime.”  
Luna looks up at Suguro and smiles. “I’d like that.”  
He smiles back.  
“Hey guys!” Shima runs up to them and wraps an arm around Luna’s neck leaning it on her shoulders. “I heard you shot the target right in the center Wilk.”  
“Yes that’s true I did. Suguro hit the bullseye of the target too.” Luna nods towards Suguro.  
“Yeah but its way more impressive when a girl does it.” He smiles.  
“Why is that?” Luna smirks.  
“Well girls don’t usually shoot guns. So it’s just more interesting and sexy to hear about.”  
“Ah, now the truth comes out. You think I’m attractive because I can shoot a gun properly.”  
Suguro looks at the two of them and frowns but shakes it off quickly putting a stern face on. “I’ll see the two of you in class I forgot something in my locker.”  
“Ok Bon” Shima looks his way.  
Luna pushes Shima’s arm off of her shoulder when she noticed that Suguro was upset about something.  
“So it’s finally Friday. Whatch’ya doing tonight Wilk?” ask Shima.  
Luna sees Suguro’s head turn to hear her response. “It’s a full moon I’ll be in the woods changing tonight.” She sees Suguro nod his head and moves in the direction of his locker.  
Shima puts his hands behind his head. “Ah, so you’re playing the lone wolf card tonight.”  
Luna smirks at Shima, “I wish I didn’t have too.”  
“Well you could always come to my room just before you change.” Shima winks at her.  
“No thanks.”  
“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Shima opens the door for Luna.  
She walks into Mr. Okumara’s classroom with Shima behind her. Luna sees Kamiki sneer and then gaze at her with daggers out of the corner of her eye. ‘Geez what’s with people today?’ she thinks. ‘I can just smell the jealousy.’


	13. The Wolf is Sniffed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sniffs the air. ‘I recognize that smell. That is Shima’s cologne.’ She scratches at the door that the smell is permeating from the strongest. She hears his voice on the other side.  
> “Geez! Did you guys forget your keys? Calm down I’m coming!”  
> The door opens and Luna runs in.  
> Shima looks down at her with his eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Wilk! I thought you were going to stand me up, and change in the woods instead.”

Chapter 13  
Later after all of her classes were done Luna packs a bag and goes to the woods. She finds a spot with lots of coverage, strips off her clothing, puts them in the bag and waits for the transformation to happen. Her body grows hot, her mind starts to race, and then she blacks out. Luna’s wolf howl’s at the moon when the transformation is complete.  
“What was that?”  
Luna’s wolf hears rustling through the trees.  
“There, it’s a wolf! Let’s get it!”  
‘Shit!’ Luna runs deeper into the woods and stumbles onto several students camping in the woods. ‘No, no, no, this is not good.’  
“It went over here!”  
The wolf heard the voices of three boys she didn’t recognize. She ran back towards campus not really knowing where she would go. The boys split up and one of them got close enough to grab her by the tail just outside of the boy’s dorms.  
Luna’s wolf cried out in pain and then bared her teeth at him. Scared she would bite him he let go.  
Luna’s wolf runs through the open doorway of the boy’s dormitory building and up the stairs. She sniffs the air. ‘I recognize that smell. That is Shima’s cologne.’ She scratches at the door that the smell is permeating from the strongest. She hears his voice on the other side.  
“Geez! Did you guys forget your keys? Calm down I’m coming!”  
The door opens and Luna runs in.  
Shima looks down at her with his eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Wilk! I thought you were going to stand me up, and change in the woods instead.”  
Down the hallway a voice shouts. “Over here! I saw that wolf go around the corner!”  
Wilk runs and hides under the bed furthest from the door as Shima leans out the door to look and see what was going on.  
“Hey you! Did you see an animal run through here?”  
“You guys are the only animals I’ve seen. I’m trying to study in here and all I can hear is you guys shouting down the hallway.”  
“What did you call us?”  
Shima steps out in the hallway and closes the door Luna can hear his muffled voice through it. “Just because it’s Friday night doesn’t mean you can go around whooping down the hallways.”  
“Geez, first years are the worst. We are supposed to be camping but we saw a wolf in the woods and chased it in here. If you see it let us know we’ll be back. Come on guys.”  
Shima comes back into the room. Bending down to look under the bed he says, “You can come out now Wilk.”  
She whimpers but doesn’t come out. Just then the door opens. She pushes herself further back under the bed to the far corner. Luna looks and she can see two sets of feet come in.  
“Shima what are you doing under the bed?” Luna hears Konekomaru’s voice say.  
“Hey Guys, Wilk’s under here.”  
“Wilk! What the Hell did you do to her? Why is she under the bed? What’s going on between the two of you? You lecherous…Man if you…” Suguro walks towards Shima with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.  
“Whoa Bon, I didn’t do anything I swear! A couple of third years were camping in the woods. They saw her wolf and chased her into the boy’s dorms. She gave them the slip by scratching on our door and I let her in. I can’t seem to get her out from under your bed though.”  
Suguro calms himself down and looks at his bed.  
“Oh that’s right it’s a full moon tonight.” Konekomaru pushes up his glasses and puts his book bag down next to the door.  
“What should we do? We can’t just leave her under the bed like that.” Shima waves his hand and then folds his arms.  
Suguro walks over to the closet takes a blanket out from it and spreads it out in the middle of the floor. He lays down on the floor next to it with his hands on the ground and sets his chin on them looking under the bed. “Wilk,” he says softly, “you can come out now.”  
She turns toward him her eyes flash in the shadows, she lays her head on her tail whimpering. The brows of her wolf pinch together and her ears are arched down low as she looks at him.  
“Okay, come out when you’re ready. There’s a blanket out here for you when you do.” He gets up from the floor.  
“Doesn’t she want to come out?” Konekomaru walks toward the bed.  
“I’m sure she’ll come out eventually. Just give her time.” Suguro sighs.  
“Those guys were pretty serious about catching her. I don’t blame her for being scared.” Says Shima. His stomach grumbles. “I was just getting ready to go get something to eat. Either of you want anything?”  
“I don’t know what I would like so I’ll go with you.” Suguro turns toward Konekomaru. “Koneko do you want to come with us?”  
“I’ll stay here with Wilk. If they have banana milk, I’ll have one of those and a curry bun. Maybe you should get something for Wilk too.”  
“Arrf Rarr…” They hear from under the bed.  
“Can anybody translate that for me?” Laughs Shima  
“Ha! We’ll just grab her something and if she doesn’t eat it one of us will.” Says Suguro. They leave the room.  
Konekomaru lays down right next to the bed and slides his hand under it. “Wilk? Are you okay?” He pauses for a moment. Whispering softly he calls out, “Luna?”  
She lifts up her ears reaches out her head and licks his hand.  
“There you are.” He laughs and rubs the fur on her mussel. “Do you want some water? I’ll be right back.” He gets up and grabs a water bottle.  
Luna scoots out to poke her head from under the bed.  
“You’ll need a cup or a bowl. Hmm…” He looks around. “Ah, this’ll work.” He grabs the top of his bento box and pores some water into it. “Here you are.”  
Luna drinks until the water is gone.  
“You were thirsty!” Konekomaru smiles at her and his eyes disappear behind his thick glasses. He gets up from the floor grabs his back pack and starts putting his books away.  
“Rarr” she comes out from under the bed and starts looking around.  
The room was split into sections by bookcases. There was a computer in the far corner and a bed neatly arranged with a cat pillow on it. That was Konekomaru’s side. The bed that Luna ran under was also neatly made with hospital corners. She had guessed that was Suguro’s bed as some dumbbells were sitting on the floor by the head board. This side of the room had a window where Luna could see the rays from the moon coming in. The last bed was in the front part of the room. It had the blanket pulled over the pillows and there were magazines inside the pillowcases. That must be Shima’s she thought. ‘Good thing I didn’t go under his bed, or I would have gotten an eye full of who knows what.’ Konekomaru was sitting at a computer typing way. Luna goes over to see what he is doing and puts her paw on his lap.  
“I’m glad you finally came out.” He smiles and strokes her head.  
‘This is nice.’ Her tail starts to wag.  
“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing. I started writing a journal of all the things I’ve seen here at school so that I can remember and share it with loved ones…I guess. I would have loved to hear my parent’s stories about how they met, or anything really.” He stares at the computer screen without really looking at it.  
Luna whimpers and nuzzles Konekomaru’s hand.  
“Luna?” He says his voice serious, “Do you really believe that one day you’ll see your parents again in that heaven place you pray about?”  
Luna bobs her head on Konekomaru’s hand.  
“Do you think maybe I could meet my parents there too?”  
Luna wags her tail feverishly panting, “Rarfrrr…” she barks.  
The door opens and Shima and Suguro walk in with their groceries. “Hey she came out!” Shima said while setting down his bag on the night stand next to his bed.  
“Yeah, I gave her some water and then she came out looking around a bit.” Konekomaru pats her on the head.  
She dances in a circle.  
“What else did you give her, some coffee? She’s practically jumping out of her skin now.”  
She bounds over to Shima sits at his feet and wags her tail.  
“Suguro has the food I just have the drinks.”  
Luna paws at him.  
“What do you want Wilk?” Shima asks sternly.  
She lowers her ears and goes back over to Konekomaru.  
“Silly dog.”  
“She’s not a dog Shima! She’s a human being that happens to be a wolf right now. Have some respect!” Suguro says punching his arm.  
“Ow! Geez Bon.” Shima grabs at his arm.  
Konekomaru leans on the back of his computer chair turned to look at them. “I don’t think she likes being called Wilk. When I was coaxing her out from under the bed she ignored me until I called out her first name. Wonder why that is.”   
“I remember her telling me once that Wilk means wolf in Polish. Maybe she thinks that we were calling her a wolf when she was hiding.” Suggests Suguro  
“Gee, she must feel slighted all the time in her human form with us calling her Wilk.” Konekomaru looks down at Luna as he speaks.   
Luna whimpers.  
Suguro opens the bag he is holding and pulls out half of a roast chicken.  
“I still can’t believe you got her chicken.” Shima rubs his arm.  
Suguro shoots him an annoyed look. “Well I wasn’t going to buy her dog food.”  
Luna walks over to Suguro wagging her tail.  
“Hey Luna, here you go.” He puts the food container on the floor and watches as she eats around the bones.  
“Here’s your fruit milk Koneko.” Shima walks it over to him at the computer.  
“Oh yeah, I have your curry bun.” Suguro pulls a wrapped bun out of his bag and tosses it to Konekomaru.  
Konekomaru catches it. “Thank you. So is Wilk, I mean Luna going to stay here with us tonight?”  
“I don’t know. I guess she could.” Suguro pulls the rest of the food out of the bag.  
“You guys can deal with her if she has to go to the bathroom.” Says Shima leaning on the computer desk.  
Luna looks at Shima and then goes over to his bed and pulls the pillow off it. Sending his magazines flying all over the floor.  
“Hey!” Shima chases Luna in a circle as she drags his pillow along the ground.  
Konekomaru and Suguro laugh hysterically.  
Luna’s wolf stops lowers her head and sticks her tail up in the air playfully.  
“Geez! Fine Luna you can stay.”  
She licks Shima as he bends down to pick up his pillow.  
“Okay, ok!”  
Luna lays down on the blanket that Suguro had set down earlier. She listens to the guys talking for a bit, and then falls asleep. Several hours later she wakes up to the sound of rustling papers. She looks up and sees Suguro at his desk looking at some homework. Shima and Konekomaru were both asleep in their beds. She walks over to Suguro and nudges his arm with her nose.  
Suguro looks down and whispers, “Oh, hey Luna.” He looks at his clock. “Man it’s late. I suppose I can finish this in the morning.” He turns off his lamp. “Come on Luna let’s go to bed.”  
Luna’s ears perk up. ‘What? Did I just hear that right? No, he’s just saying it’s time for bed.’ She lays back down on the blanket that was set out for her.  
Suguro takes off his shirt and Luna can see the light of the moon dance against his muscular frame.  
She lays her head down to avoid the temptation of watching any further. She hears the jingle of his belt as his pants hit the floor and then the soft sound of cloth as he slips into his bed clothes.  
He then folds his uniform and puts it on the chair by his desk. Walking over to the blanket he pats Luna on the head and scratches her ear. “It has to be cold down there. You can sleep at the foot of my bed if you want.”  
Luna’s ears perk up and she doesn’t give it another thought. She jumps on Suguro’s bed as he slips under the covers, positioning herself between the wall and his leg resting her paw and head on his shin.  
“Goodnight Luna.” Suguro whispers softly as he scratches her ear again.  
She skootches up to his thigh and licks his hand.  
Suguro tenderly strokes her head until he falls asleep.  
Breathing deeply she relishes every moment, each sound, smell, and taste not going unnoticed, until finally she falls asleep herself.


	14. Morning Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She feels a blanket being draped over her bare skin. ‘Wait! Why am I naked?’ Her eyes fly open and she grabs at the blanket wrapping it around herself anxiously.  
> Suguro puts his hands up in the air next to his head and his face flushes. “I didn’t look.” He says turning away.  
> Her mind races as she tries to remember what transpired last night. “Suguro? How did I get here? What the hell happened?”  
> “Sh! You’ll wake Shima and Konekomaru.” Suguro warns.

Chapter 14  
Luna feels a hand stroke and lightly massage her head. She coos stretching a bit.  
“Huh? Gah!” A voice gasps.  
Luna feels movement underneath her, she flips over from her back onto her side and puts a hand over her face blocking the sun from her eyes. She feels a blanket being draped over her bare skin. ‘Wait! Why am I naked?’ Her eyes fly open and she grabs at the blanket wrapping it around herself anxiously.  
Suguro puts his hands up in the air next to his head and his face flushes. “I didn’t look.” He says turning away.  
Her mind races as she tries to remember what transpired last night. “Suguro? How did I get here? What the hell happened?”  
“Sh! You’ll wake Shima and Konekomaru.” Suguro warns.  
She looks at the two beds with the boys sleeping in them. Speaking softer she keeps the urgent tone in her voice. “Why am I in your dorm room? I thought I changed in the woods.” Luna scratches her head and rubs the sleep out from her eyes.  
“Huh, you don’t remember? Let me get you some clothes first. It’s a little awkward answering questions with you like that on my bed. You and Koneko are around the same size. I’ll see if you can borrow some of his clothes.” Suguro walks over to Konekomaru’s bed. “Koneko, can Luna borrow your sweats.”  
“Sure Mrs. Suguro I’ll do the wash…” He flips in the bed and pulls the covers over his head.  
Suguro looks over at Luna, “I think that’s the best answer I’m going to get out of him this early in the morning.” Suguro goes in to Konekomaru’s drawers and pulls out a hoody and a pair of sweat pants. “Here put these on and I’ll walk you over to your dorm. There shouldn’t be anybody up its still pretty early.”  
Luna takes the pants and slips them on under the covers. She tries to pull Konekomaru’s sweatshirt over her head but it’s too narrow in the shoulders. “Suguro, this shirt is too small.”  
He looks at her struggle to put it on without exposing herself. “Hang on I might have something.” He goes through his own drawers and grabs a similar hoody. “Here try this one.” He hands it to Luna.  
“Thank you.”  
He turns away so she can put it on without having to wrestle with the blanket.  
She pulls it over her head taking a deep breath. ‘Wow, he smells good.’ She flips up the hood and gets off the bed. Standing next to the door she waits with her back turned away from the room so that Suguro can dress himself. She fidgets with the chain lock on the door until he comes over bringing a pair of Konekomaru’s sandals. He sets them on the floor and Luna slips them on. Suguro opens the door and she follows him out. He closes the door softly behind them.  
Neither of them say anything until they walk out of the boy’s dorms and into the crisp morning air.  
“I can’t really remember any of last night. What happened?” Luna tugs at the sleeves of Suguro’s sweatshirt.  
“Well I guess some guys were camping in the woods and saw your wolf. They chased you into the boy’s dormitories and you found Shima. He let you into our room and you stayed the night with us.”  
“Oh God! Did they see me transform?”  
“I don’t know. Shima didn’t mention them saying anything to that fact. They must have just saw you after your change. Koneko and I were doing some extra credit for a class and it was a little after seven when we got back. The moon had been out for at least an hour and we found Shima trying to coax you out from under my bed.”  
“How embarrassing!” Luna covers her face with her hands and shakes her head back and forth.  
Suguro smiles, “Actually it was quite cute.”  
Luna lowers her hands and puts them in the front pocket of the sweatshirt looking away in embarrassment. “It’s still humiliating. Me hiding under a bed like that.”  
Suguro lets out a quick chuckle. “Konekomaru was able to coax you out after Shima and I went to go get something to eat.” He pulls down the hood of the sweatshirt and looks at her. “People know we run together so if you have the hood up they might get suspicious.”  
Luna looks over to him. “How did Konekomaru coax me out?” she asks.  
“He said he called you Luna instead of Wilk. He thought maybe your wolf was offended by us calling her that as it means wolf in your native language of Polish. Right?”  
“Yeah, it seems that my wolf understands Polish. I wish I knew more.”  
“Does your Uncle Neuhaus speak Polish?”  
“Yes, but he has left on sabbatical. So he won’t be able to teach me.” Luna sighs and looks off into the distance.  
Suguro pats her on the shoulder. “It’s ok, the three of us have your back.”  
Luna smiles, “My Three Musketeers.” She raises her arm and goes into a stance as if she were fencing.  
Suguro Laughs at her. “Yeah, except we’re exorcists.”  
“That’s alright, I’d rather be defended by Arias saying prayers and khakkharas rather than swords anyway.” They come up to the front of the girl’s dorm. Luna bends Konekomaru’s sandal at the toe and looks up at Suguro. “Thank you for walking me back and for letting me borrow these clothes.”  
“Of course, you are welcome.” Suguro says scratching the back of his head. “So Luna I was thinking since we weren’t able to go last night to the shooting range would you want to go sometime this weekend?”  
Luna Smiles, “I don’t have anything going on later on tonight. Let’s do it today. What time works best for you?”  
Suguro rubs his ear and fiddles with one of his piercings. “I think the range closes early today. Let’s plan on going around four that way we can get a good hour or two in before they close. Afterwards we should go to Ponchan to study and get something to eat. We should familiarize ourselves with the different types of bullets that effect demons.”  
“That’s a great idea. I’ll meet you at the shooting range at four then.”  
Suguro smiles, “Do you want to run with me?”  
“I think I’ll skip today. It sounds like I did a lot of running yesterday after the sun went down.”  
Suguro nods his head, “I’ll see you at four then.” He puts on his headset before running out towards town.  
After he leaves her Luna goes up to her room, grabs her toiletries and heads to the girls bath but not before she inhales the aroma of Suguro’s sweatshirt one more time. ‘I better take this off before it stops smelling like Suguro and starts smelling like wet dog.’ She sticks out her tongue. ‘Pew’


	15. Under Suspision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would you even consider Wilk being involved in such a thing?” Suguro angrily points and looks Luna’s way. His voice louder and more demanding with each word.  
> Yukio looks at Suguro. “Because she has done such things in the past.”  
> Suguro staggers and looks at Luna. “Is that true Wilk?”

Chapter 15  
Suguro fires at the moving targets set up in the shooting range. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a tiny one fly up. He shoots it just before the buzzer sounds to end his turn at the booth.  
“Whoa! Surguro that was awesome! I didn’t even see that last target.” Luna compliments.  
He flicks the safety on his firearm and pretends to blow smoke off the barrel. “Yeah, well…”  
“Hello you two.”  
They both turn to see Yukio approaching them.  
“Hello Mr. Okumara. Have you come to practice your craft?” Luna asks smiling.  
“Not today, but it’s always good to stay on top of your game. How was your night Wilk? Did you find a safe place to change?”  
She looks over to Suguro and then back at Yukio. “Well kind of but I wasn’t able to stay there.”  
He arches an eye brow and pushes up his glasses. “Why not?”  
“I really don’t remember but um…” Luna shuffles her feet.  
Suguro interjects, “She was chased by some boys camping in the woods and she had the foresight as a wolf to find Shima. He let her into our dorm room until they left.” He omitted the part about her spending the night with them.  
“There were students camping in the woods?”  
“Yeah, a couple of third years according to Shima.” Suguro starts to dismantle his gun.  
“That’s not good. Would he remember what time he let Wilk in and what the students looked like?”  
“Maybe, why?” Suguro looks curiously at Yukio.  
“There were some disappearances last night in the woods. Three boys and two girls vanished without a trace. They were last seen at around nine o’clock.” Yukio looks intently at Luna. “You wouldn’t know anything about that Wilk, would you?”  
“Oh my God Mr. Okumara I...” Luna puts her hands up defensively.  
Yukio pulls out a small notepad and a pen. “When did Shima let you in and out of his dorm room Wilk?”  
“I’m sorry I…” Luna shrugs her shoulders.   
Suguro interrupts her. “I don’t know what time Shima let her in exactly but she was there when Konekomaru and I got back from doing some extra credit for a class.”  
“What time was that Suguro?”  
“A little after seven.”  
“What time did Shima let her out?”  
“I was the one who let her out Sir.”  
“You let her out? What time was it Suguro?”  
Suguro pinches his brows in discomfort. “This morning around five.”  
“Five in the morning?” Yukio opens his mouth and looks between the two of them questioningly. “You’re not lying to me to cover up for her are you?” He points at them with his pen. “This will check out with Shima and Konekomaru.”  
“Yes, they can vouch for her. She was sleeping on the floor when they went to bed. I let her out after she had changed back.”  
Luna bites her lip as her eyes start to fill up with tears but she pushes them back and looks away from Yukio’s prying gaze.  
Yukio put’s his notepad and pen away. “That’s a relief. As soon as I heard about the disappearances I came looking for you Wilk. I’m glad you have an alibi. Otherwise it would have been hard to justify keeping you at the school.”  
“Why would you even consider Wilk being involved in such a thing?” Suguro angrily points and looks Luna’s way. His voice louder and more demanding with each word.  
Yukio looks at Suguro. “Because she has done such things in the past.”  
Suguro staggers and looks at Luna. “Is that true Wilk?”  
She cringes, looks down at the ground and swallows a giant lump in her throat. “Supposedly. One night my mother saw my father and I chase down a man near the woods we would change in. When my father woke the next day he saw that we both had blood on our hands and faces. That’s when he agreed to let my mother experiment on him. I was five years old.”  
Suguro Looks at the ground his brows cross in thought for several minutes.  
Luna feels her body start to crumple and she wants to hide in a corner after sharing things from her past she never wanted to have to recall again.  
Suguro rubs his chin and fusses with his goatee. “That wouldn’t explain students disappearing without a trace though. There would have been a significant trail of blood left behind if an animal was the culprit.” He then looks Yukio in the eyes. “There is no way Wilk was involved. She was with us the whole night.”  
Luna breathes a sigh of relief for not being the prime suspect in Suguro’s mind.  
Suguro rubs his forehead and closes his eyes. “What could do such a thing with so many in such a short amount of time?” His eyes open wide and he snaps his fingers. “A Soul Eater.”  
Luna questions the thought. “A Soul Eater? But aren’t Soul Eaters midlevel demons? How could one get so close to the school? I thought President Faust had wards guarding the school grounds.”  
“There are wards protecting the school but not the woods.” Yukio folds his arms and looks at Luna. “If those boys stumbled upon you in your wolf form they must have been camping close to where you transformed. Do you think you could find your way back there?”  
Luna looks at Yukio and nods her head. “I think so. Even if I couldn’t locate it I bet I could sniff it out with my wolf as a tamer. I left a bag next to a large Magnolia Oak in a clearing so it should be easy to track myself.”  
“Good then let’s round up the rest of the exwires from your team and see what we can sniff out.” Yukio says in all seriousness.  
Luna raises an eyebrow at him. “Was that supposed to be a joke Mr. Okumara?”  
“What?”  
Suguro laughs, “Sniff it out.”  
“Heh! I didn’t realize I said that.” Yukio grabs his phone from his pocket. “Oh, I almost forgot. Here.” Yukio hands Luna and Suguro each a small box of bullets. “There is two sets of regular bullets, two of each of the five elements, a set of banishment bullets, and several tranquilizers in those boxes too. Congratulations on passing the shooting test guys.” He then sends a mass text to all the exwires to meet at the schools main gate by the woods in twenty minutes.  
Luna looks at Suguro, “I guess our date is postponed.”  
Suguro turns beet red and gasps like a fish out of water. “Ah! Our date?!”  
Luna smiles, “Hehe, I’m just kidding, I know you only invited me out to the shooting range because we are both studying to be Dragoons.”  
Suguro rubs his neck and looks down at the floor. “Ha! Yeah, right.”  
Luna snaps her fingers. “Ok, we have fifteen minutes to cram. Let’s figure out what works best against a Soul Eater.”


	16. Soul Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘No, master look beyond.’ Her wolf doesn’t remove its gaze.  
> Kuro turns and looks into the woods too, spitting and hissing into the darkness.  
> Yukio looks up and calls the exwires over to him. “Ok, do not engage in any speech with it and do not look it in the eye.”  
> A loud sniffing sound can be heard in the darkness. “Ah, I can smell the fragrance of your little soul wolf. Defenseless and sweet.” The soul eater appears in the clearing. “You’ve made it far too easy for me to feast on you little wolf.” The soul eater pushes itself into the plane of souls and grabs Luna’s human form by the throat. “I want to thank you for bringing me your soul as a snack.”

Chapter 16  
Yukio, Luna, and Suguro wait at the gate for the exwires to meet them.  
Luna holds up a diagram of the elements and looks over it with Suguro. “So Earth against Spirit. Huh, I don’t know if I would have known that without looking it up.”  
“Yuki!” Shiemi shouts across the promenade in her new school uniform.  
Luna watches Yukio smile and then quickly go back to looking at his work straight faced.  
“He must not have heard you.” Rin walks next to Shiemi and calls out to his brother. “Hey Yukio.”  
Yukio peers over his glasses annoyed at his brother for something. “Hey Rin, Hello Shiemi. We are just waiting for a few more students.”  
Luna notices a cat sidhe that sat on Rin’s shoulder. “Oh! Is that the cat sidhe that used to guard this gate?”  
“Yeah, this is Kuro.”  
Luna reaches out to pet it but when it gets a whiff of her it hisses.   
Rin ruffles Kuro’s fur. “Be nice.” He stares at Kuro and it stares back. “Huh, he says you smell like a dog.”  
Luna smells her hand. “Yeah, I can smell it too. Sorry.”  
Shiemi leans over and sniffs Luna’s shoulder. “You smell like roses and olives to me.”  
Suguro, Yukio and Rin lean in. Luna extends her hands out in protest. “Ok you don’t all have to take turns smelling me that’s just weird.”  
Shima and Konekomaru show up together followed closely by Kamiki and Takara.  
Yukio clears his throat. “Okay, so five students went missing last night in the woods without a trace. We have reason to believe it might have been a midlevel demon called a soul eater. Can anyone tell me about a soul eater?”  
“Soul eaters prey upon someone’s psyche till they give up their soul to it.”  
“Yes, very good Kamiki. Wilk will lead us into the woods to find the camp that the students had set up and abandoned. I want everyone to stick together and to keep in mind the basics of avoiding a soul eater. Don’t talk to it and do not look it in the eyes. Hypnotism is one of its tactics. Any questions?”  
The students remain silent.  
Yukio looks at Luna. “Wilk go ahead.”  
“Konekomaru will you hold this for me?” She offers him her summoning paper.  
He nods.  
“As the moon reflects the sun so let me reflect myself.”  
Konekomaru grabs the paper from Luna just before her wolf comes forth.  
Luna looks down at her wolf and talks to it. Its ears wiggle back and forth as it listens to her. “Arrf, owoo!” It howls and then runs into the woods.  
Luna hops on its back and the rest of the students follow.  
They come to the clearing that Luna had talked about changing in.  
“Is this it Luna?” asks Suguro.  
Luna and her wolf look at him. She nods and the wolf barks.  
“Good job!” He ruffles her wolf’s ears.  
Her wolf pants excitedly as Luna arches an eye brow at him and smirks.  
“What?” He says looking up at her human form as he pats her wolf on the head.  
Luna calls to her wolf and its ears perk up.  
“Wilk, where did you see the students in the woods.” Yukio leans down to ask.  
Luna’s wolf shies away from him and leans on Suguro’s legs.  
“Ah, Mr. Okumara you should call her wolf Luna. It won’t respond to you if you call it Wilk.” Konekomaru tells him.  
Yukio looks at Luna’s human form and she shrugs her shoulders. He then looks back down at her wolf. “Luna where were the students camping last night?”  
Luna’s wolf form trots over through some thick brush a hundred meters away from the first clearing into another one. The tents were still set up, a guitar was sitting next to the campfire and several adult beverages were half drank at a picnic table.  
“It looks like they just got up and left.” Says Shima looking around.  
“This is eerie.” Kamiki shivers.  
Rin looks in the tents. “Their sleeping bags are still in here.”  
Shiemi puts her hand over the fire pit. “It’s still warm.”  
Luna feels a prickle at the back of her neck. She looks at her wolf and all its fur is standing on edge. It stares intently over Rin’s shoulder. ‘That’s just Rin’s cat sidhe don’t worry about it.’ She waves her hand at her wolf.  
‘No, master look beyond.’ Her wolf doesn’t remove its gaze.  
Kuro turns and looks into the woods too, spitting and hissing into the darkness.  
Yukio looks up and calls the exwires over to him. “Ok, do not engage in any speech with it and do not look it in the eye.”  
A loud sniffing sound can be heard in the darkness. “Ah, I can smell the fragrance of your little soul wolf. Defenseless and sweet.” The soul eater appears in the clearing. “You’ve made it far too easy for me to feast on you little wolf.” The soul eater pushes itself into the plane of souls and grabs Luna’s human form by the throat. “I want to thank you for bringing me your soul as a snack.”  
“Luna!” Shiemi shouts.  
“Crap! What can we do to help her?” asks Rin looking to Yukio.  
Yukio tries to spritz holy water on it but it cannot penetrate the plane that Luna and the soul eater are in.  
Luna pries at the soul eater’s hand gasping for breath.  
“Luna! Let her go!” Yells Shiemi.  
“Shiemi don’t talk to it!” Yukio yells waving his arm.  
The soul eater turns toward Shiemi and tries to meet her eyes. “Do you have something better to offer me?”  
Shiemi quickly looks away.  
Luna paws at its grasp around her neck again and when that doesn’t work she slowly starts to unbutton her blouse.  
“Wilk! What the Hell are you doing?” Yells Suguro.  
The soul eater looks back at Luna, “Oh a little treat for the eyes to.” The soul eater licks its lips. “Tasty!”  
Wilk pulls out her pistol from a harness in her bra, points it at the soul eater’s face and shoots it right between the creature’s eyes. It drops her and grabs at its face.  
She gasps and coughs signing to Suguro.  
“I don’t know sign language.” Suguro grits his teeth.  
Luna mouths very slowly ‘Book of Exodus 17:6’  
“What?” Suguro says desperately.  
“I think she said Exodus.” Yells Kamiki  
Konekomaru starts reciting the verse. “Behold, I will stand before you there on the rock…”  
“Damn you girl!” The soul eater lunges at her again.  
Luna just barely gets away by rolling to the ground.  
“Luna!” Shiemi yells.  
The soul eater turns to Shiemi again this time connecting with her gaze. “Ah there you are!”  
Shiemi freezes her mouth open and her pupils dilate.  
Luna’s wolf bites at the soul eater but goes right through. The soul eater is distracted just long enough to break its gaze with Shiemi. This also gives Luna just enough time to pull an earth bullet out from the harness in her bra. ‘Hey don’t you want to have desert first? I’m right here.’  
“Luna don’t talk to it!” Yells Yukio.  
She clicks the bullet into place as she speaks ignoring Yukio.  
“I will have you!” The soul eater lunges at her.  
Wilk steps aside and uses the momentum of the soul eater’s stride to press it to the ground with her elbow. With her gun pressed firmly into the soul eaters back she looks up at Konekomaru. ‘Koneko!’ She realizes he has closed his eyes to recite the verse. She looks to Suguro. ‘Tear my paper.’ She mouths.  
Suguro looks at Konekomaru and pulls the paper out of his hand.  
Konekomaru opens his eyes and looks at him.  
“Keep going!” Suguro shouts.  
Konekomaru nods his head and picks up where he had paused.  
Wilk looks back down to the soul eater. ‘Time to work off all those sweets.’ She fires off the gun into the demon’s back and it immediately starts to turn to stone. ‘Suguro, Now!’ she shouts.  
Suguro rips the paper and Luna stands and takes a few steps back as her wolf returns to her chest.  
The soul eater shouts in agony. “Damn you wolf child!” its voice becomes a shallow echo. It starts to break through the stone reaching out to the other plane grabbing Luna by the leg and pulling her to the ground.  
“No!” Luna screams as it drags her towards it. She paws at the ground twisting her ankle in the process.  
Rin runs up and stomps on the soul eaters arm and it lets go of Luna shouting in pain.  
“That was like a hammer. What in Gahena…” It looks at Rin and its eyes grow large. “You! You are whom I’ve heard of!”  
Just then Konekomaru finishes the verse. “And Moses did so in the sight of the Elders of Israel.”  
The soul eater shouts one more time something so horrific that everyone shutters. It then turns to dust.  
Luna shivers with fear and adrenalin.   
Shiemi runs over and falls to her knees hugging Luna. “Luna! I thought we were going to lose you!”  
Luna hugs Shiemi back, “I thought we were going to lose you, Shiemi. That would have been terrible. Don’t scare me like that again.” She squeezes her tighter to drive in the point with the last few words.  
Shiemi pulls away from her hug and examines Luna’s neck, “You may have some bruising later. I’m not sure about your ankle does it hurt?”  
Luna shakes her head, “Yes, I hope it’s not broken.” She opens her shirt sliding her gun back into its harness. She then buttons her shirt back up.  
Shima is drooling over the site. “You can leave it open if you want. It’s such a warm evening.”  
Suguro smacks him on the back of the head. “Geez Shima, have some respect!”  
“Ouch! I have respect. I’m respecting the form of Wilk’s body.”  
Yukio goes over to examine Luna after Shiemi. “Why did you speak to it?” He asks while examining her ankle.  
“I was trying to distract it so that Konekomaru had enough time to recite its death verse. That and I didn’t want it to keep focusing on Shiemi. She’s too precious to me to lose.”  
Yukio looks into Luna’s eyes when she says Shiemi’s name.  
“She’s the first person here who befriended me, and even after she knew what I was she didn’t abandon me.”  
Yukio looks back down observing her ankle. “Does this hurt?” Yukio rotates Luna’s ankle in a circle.  
“Tss! Yes.”  
“The bones don’t seem to be broken. If we wrap it up tight do you think you could walk?”  
“I’ll try. I can use this to wrap it up.” She points at her uniform bow.  
“Ok, let me know if you need help.” Yukio gets up and starts to examine the area where the soul eater’s remains were and cleans it with holy water.  
Shima smirks at Suguro and leans toward him whispering into his ear, “I know that you have appreciated her form from afar too. I saw you watching her in her sleep this morning as she slept at the foot of your bed.”  
Suguro’s face turns beet red. “I did nothing of the sort.” He says defensively.  
“Shima if you are going to complement me on my body you could at least do it a little more tactfully. Instead of whispering it to Suguro and making him uncomfortable. I’m not one of those girls from your trashy magazines you know. You could lay on some charm.” Luna unties the neck bow to her uniform and starts to wrap up her ankle.  
Shima smirks at her, walks over and bows graciously as if he were greeting a lady in a fine English court. “Wilk, you sure are cute.”  
Luna waves her hand and turns her face away. “Well thank you sir.” They both start to laugh. “Shima I hope you are always around to be my comic relief.”  
“I’m in high demand. You’ll have to wait in line.” He says boastfully.  
“Geez Wilk, you are such a dirty flirt.” Kamiki scoffs.  
Luna looks down at the ground after hearing Kamiki’s comment. “Yeah, sometimes clowns laugh even though they want to cry.”  
Suguro gives Kamiki a dirty look.  
She looks at him. “What? Did I hurt your girlfriends feelings again?”  
Luna tries to get up to walk away but cannot stand.  
Konekomaru walks over to her side and offers his hand to help her up. “Are you ok Wilk?”  
She looks up as a tear falls down her cheek. “I’ll be fine.” She tries to smile and wipes it away. She then takes Konekomaru’s hand and he has her lean on his shoulder.  
Shima goes to the other side to help brace her more.  
“Yeah that’s right Kamiki.” Suguro shouts, “You hurt my friend’s feelings. My friend that just so happens to be a girl.” He walks over to the two of them and watches them try to awkwardly walk Luna out of the clearing.  
“I don’t think this is going to work guys. I can’t even reach the ground. Just get me a stick and I’ll hobble myself home.”  
Suguro shakes his head. “One of us can carry you on our back.”  
“That’s a good idea Bon.” Agrees Konekomaru.  
“I really don’t think that’s necessary. I can walk if you get me something to lean on.”  
“Yeah but, the ground is so uneven here Wilk. I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to try and walk by yourself. Please let one of us help you.” Konekomaru beseeches her.  
“If she doesn’t want help just let her be.” Shima gestures his hand in front of himself to have the other two get off it.  
Suguro taps Shima on the shoulder and motions for him to step aside. He puts Luna’s arm over his shoulder and waves Konekomaru off and taking her other arm he lifts her onto his back.  
“Woah! High!” Luna wraps her arms around Suguro’s neck by impulse.  
“It’s ok, I’ve got you.”  
“I feel like I’m going to slide off though.”  
Suguro tries to boost up Luna but can’t figure out where to put his hands. “Shima can I borrow your khakkhara?”  
“Ah… Sure.”  
Suguro slides it behind Luna’s knees and behind his back grasping it on either side.  
Luna releases her grip from Suguro’s neck once she feels secure.  
“Better?” Suguro looks over his shoulder.  
Luna nods her head.  
“Mr. Okumara! The guys and I will take Wilk home. Do you need us to do anything before we leave?”  
“Ah, yes! Wilk put some ice on your ankle and elevate it with pillows tonight. If it still hurts in the morning call me and I’ll look at it again.”  
Luna nods her head. She then looks toward the oak tree. “I need to grab my bag from the other clearing.”  
“We’ll stop there before we take you up to your dorm room.” Suguro looks at Kamiki frowns and then turns back walking towards the school. He boosts Luna higher on his back calling to his friends, “Come on guys let’s go.”  
Luna whispers in his ear. “Thank you.”  
Suguro stairs straight ahead. “For what?”  
“For being head strong, and defending my honor.” She smiles and whispers, “For being my Musketeer.” She sets her chin on his shoulder and looks forward.  
He smiles, “Anytime Wilk. Anytime.”


	17. But Who Is More Popular?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konekomaru opens the door for Suguro and Luna. The lobby is bustling with activity.  
> Several girls stop and stare at Suguro. Gasping and chit-chatting. A few of them get the courage to say hello to him and he says hello back. The sound of chattering girls fades away as they ascend the stairs.  
> “Well aren’t you the popular one.” Luna teases him.  
> “Aha! It’s so annoying. Don’t they know this is a place of study?”  
> “Not everyone is as focused on their studies as you are Suguro.” Luna chuckles.  
> “Well they should be.”

Chapter 17  
Luna looks at Shima and Konekomaru as she rides on Suguro’s back. They are just leaving the woods and entering the gate to the school grounds. “Did you guys hear the last thing the soul eater said?”  
Shima looks up at her. “Yeah it said. ‘REE-OOO-AAH!’”  
Konekomaru laughs. “That was freaky Shima.”  
Luna shakes her head. “No, I meant what it said to Okumara about hearing of him. Why would a demon have heard about Okumara? From what I’ve seen he isn’t really anything special.”  
“Well he did defeat that ghoul of Neuhaus’s by himself.” Adds Konekomaru.  
“Hmm…” Luna leans her head against Suguro’s shoulder while looking at Konekomaru.  
“Woah! Don’t do that!” Suguro leans to the opposite side to shift Luna’s weight so he could scratch his ear.  
“What! What did I do?” Luna sits up from his shoulder.  
Suguro grumbles. “Your hair tickled my ear.”  
The three of them laugh at him.  
Suguro blushes, “What my ears are sensitive.”  
Luna pats his back. “I’m sorry, I won’t lean on your shoulder anymore.”   
Suguro readjusts Luna on his back. “Maybe the soul eater confused Rin for Mr. Okumara. I mean I heard that Mr. Okumara is one of the youngest exorcists ever recorded.” Suggest Suguro.  
“That makes a lot more sense to me than it recognizing Okumara.” Shima nods.  
“Yeah…” Says Luna. In the back of her mind she thinks about what her Uncle Igor Neuhaus said. ‘His secret is far worse than yours Luna.’  
“Do you have someone to help you up the stairs to your room Luna?” Konekomaru asks.  
Luna shakes the thought out of her head and looks his way. “No, but there are guard rails on either side of the stairs. I think I could manage to limp up them.”  
“Do you want one of us to follow you up?” Asks Suguro.  
“I guess one of you could. Let me call my roommate and make sure she knows. Konekomaru my phone is in my bag on the side zippered pocket.”  
He looks down and pulls it out. “It looks dead.”  
“Nah. I just turned it off before I transformed last night. No need for my wolf to be calling people late at night.”  
The guys laugh at her.  
“Ok, sh! It’s ringing.”  
They stay silent.  
“Hey Neko! It’s Luna. Yeah Hi. So listen I twisted my ankle while I was out in the woods doing some extra credit for a class. Oh yeah I’m ok. I just wanted to let you know that there will be a guy or two helping me up the stairs to our room. Aha… Oh yeah that’s no problem. Yep… Okay see you in a bit we are just passing the fountain now. Bye.” Luna hangs up the phone.  
“Did you say your roommates name was Neko?” asks Konekomaru.  
“Yeah, she’s really nice. She spends a lot of time with the Sutra group. I think she said that she’s the president of their club.” Luna hands her phone back over to Konekomaru. “Can you put that back in my bag please?”  
He takes it from her. “Sure. Do you think I could come up with you? I’m actually in the club too. I’d like to say hi to her.”  
Luna smiles, “Of course I’m sure she’d like that.”  
“Alright here we are.” Shima looks up at the windows of the building.  
“I don’t think it would be a good idea to bring up Shima’s khakkhara. It might look strange to have that at school.” Luna suggests.  
Suguro shakes his head. “Ok, so Luna you wrap your arms around my neck really quick and I’ll hook my arms under your legs.” Luna does as Suguro suggests. “Shima go ahead and pull your khakkhara out now.”  
He pulls it slowly out from between the two of them.  
Luna jumps. “Oh geeze that’s cold.”  
“Sorry.” Shima smirks. “I’m going to head over to the dorm. See you Monday Luna.”  
“Bye Shima. Thanks for the help.”  
He waves as he walks away.  
Konekomaru opens the door for Suguro and Luna. The lobby is bustling with activity.  
Several girls stop and stare at Suguro. Gasping and chit-chatting. A few of them get the courage to say hello to him and he says hello back. The sound of chattering girls fades away as they ascend the stairs.  
“Well aren’t you the popular one.” Luna teases him.  
“Aha! It’s so annoying. Don’t they know this is a place of study?”  
“Not everyone is as focused on their studies as you are Suguro.” Luna chuckles.  
“Well they should be.”  
“What room are you Wilk?” Asks Konekomaru.  
“310, I’ve got my key in my bag but I think it would be better if we knock so my roommate isn’t startled.”  
Konekomaru nods his head. “Let’s see 300, 301…” He continues to count down the rooms. “310!” He knocks.  
“Just a second!” Luna’s roommate can be heard walking up to the door. She unlocks it and the latch clicks open. “Oh! You weren’t kidding one or two guys.” She looks down at Konekomaru. “Oh Konekomaru, Hello! I didn’t know you had any classes with Luna.”  
“Oh, ah yeah we have PE together.”  
“Come on in guys you don’t need to stand in the hallway. Who’s your friend?” Neko quickly looks at Suguro and then back at Konekomaru.  
“Oh, this is my roommate Suguro. He’s in Wilk’s PE class too.”  
“Suguro it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard Luna runs with you in the mornings. I can’t get myself out of bed that early.” She smiles. “Konekomaru since you are here can I ask you a question about one of the sutras we are memorizing for the club?”  
“Sure, which one?” Konekomaru and Neko walk over to her side of the room next to her desk.  
Luna leans into Suguro’s ear. “Looks like Konekomaru might be popular too.”  
“Heh.” Suguro sighs.  
“If you just want to set me down on my bed that’s fine.”  
Suguro walks over to Luna’s bed, Lets go of her with one of his arms and swings her over to the front of him. Hooking one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. He sets her down so that her head is at her pillow.  
Luna just stares at him.  
“What?” He raises an eyebrow.  
Luna swallows hard as her heart pounds. “Nothing!”  
Suguro looks at her ankle. “Do you have an extra pillow to prop that up and maybe some gauze to wrap your ankle?”  
“Under my bed is a first aid kit. I have an extra blanket in my closet. Back there by the entrance if you want to grab it.”  
He goes to the closet to grab the blanket.  
Luna watches Neko and Konekomaru. She can hear what they’re saying but it doesn’t make any sense to her. She smiles, ‘I’m glad he came up. Neko seems genuinely excited to see him.’  
Suguro rolls the blanket like a sleeping bag so it comes up higher off the bed. He carefully lifts Luna’s leg and puts it underneath. “You said your first aid kit is under your bed?”  
“Yeah, it’s at the foot of it.”  
Suguro gets down and looks. He slides it out and kneeling rifles through it to find the gauze. Pulling it out, he measures it and cuts a piece the length of one of his arms span. He looks at Luna. “I need to untie your brace. Okay?”  
Luna nods her head.  
He gently unties the knot she had put in her bowtie and then slides it off her ankle. “Um,” He looks uncomfortably at her leg. “I think I should take off your sock too.”  
“Okay.” Luna says thinking I hope my leg is shaved and my toenails are still painted.  
He gingerly rolls her sock down her leg and off her foot. Then he starts to wrap the gauze at the base of her foot and around her ankle.  
Luna feels a tinge of pain, “Tss!”  
This startles Suguro. “Sorry is that too tight.”  
Luna shakes her head. “No I don’t think it’s too tight. It’s just tender.”  
He looks back down to her ankle and finishes wrapping it up. “There. I suppose we won’t be running tomorrow.” He says as he puts the extra gauze away in the first aid kit.  
Luna sighs, “No, I’m sorry.”  
Suguro looks up and smiles at her. “It’s okay.” He looks over to Konekomaru. “Hey Koneko! I’m done wrapping and elevating Wilk’s ankle. Are you ready to go?”  
Konekomaru and Neko turn towards Suguro.  
“Do we still need to get some ice for her?” Asks Konekomaru.  
Neko smiles, “I can do that. There is always ice in the kitchen. You guys go ahead. Thanks for the help Konekomaru. It was nice to meet you Suguro.”  
“Nice to meet you Neko.” Suguro turns to Luna. “Do you want anything out of your bag before I go?”  
Luna shakes her head. “No, I’m fine now. Thank you.”  
He smiles and nods his head. “You’re welcome. Konekomaru I’ll wait for you outside.”  
“Okay I’ll be right there! So it is ‘Prajñā-pāra-mitā-hṛda-ya’.”  
She repeats him.  
“See that was perfect. You’ll do great on Monday. See you then. Bye Luna.”  
Luna waves, “Bye Konekomaru.”  
He walks out the door.  
After Konekomaru shuts the door Neko says, “Konekomaru is really nice.”  
“Yeah he is.” Luna smiles.


	18. It All Makes Sense Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all finally made sense to her now. Months of strange occurrences, her Uncle Igor’s warnings, the soul eater’s remark, the arresting blue light that sent her barreling into the forest blind during their test. It had all led up to this moment.  
> Luna can’t believe what she sees. Rin Okumara ablaze with blue flames and fighting Amaimon the King of Earth.

Chapter 18  
It all finally made sense to her now. Months of strange occurrences, her Uncle Igor’s warnings, the soul eater’s remark, the arresting blue light that sent her barreling into the forest blind during their test. It had all led up to this moment.  
Luna can’t believe what she sees. Rin Okumara ablaze with blue flames and fighting Amaimon the King of Earth. They thrash at each other. Rin swinging his sword that burns with his blue flames and Amaimon simply using his fists to stop each blow.  
No more than a few hours ago they were all sitting around the campfire commenting on Rin’s cooking, pledging their friendship to each other. Her wolf churns in the pit of her stomach begging to come out to defend her and her friends.  
‘What if they are consumed by the blue flames? Could it cause them to turn on each other like what happened on the Blue Night sixteen years ago?’  
Amaimon’s fist makes contact with Rin’s chest and he is sent flying into the forest. All the trees that were in his wake now lie on the ground smoldering in his blue flames. As he gets up the ground is compressed as if a large stone had just been removed from it.  
“No, Rin!” Luna hears herself finally get the courage to speak.  
“Rin! Rin stop! Please!” Shiemi begs but Rin is too consumed in the fight.  
Yukio runs over to Shiemi to get her to safety.  
Luna feels someone grab her arm. She pulls it away. “We can’t leave him! Exorcists never fight alone!”  
“Please Luna, Mr. Okumara and Ms. Kirigakure say it’s not safe to be here anymore.” Konekomaru calls to her while Suguro brutes at Luna’s remark.  
Luna looks up at Suguro. He is a frightful site with dried blood along his chin and bruising on his throat from where Amaimon had strangled him before Rin drew his sword. “Suguro!” She grabs his forearm, “You didn’t abandon me. Why would you abandon Rin?”  
Suguro grits his teeth and Luna cannot tell if he is scared or angry. “That was different! You weren’t putting us in danger by showing us your quirk. If Rin and Amaimon get to close to us we could all die!” He locks his arm with hers just above her wrist. “Luna Please.”  
She looks back up at Rin’s blue blaze. Whispering she says, “I’m sorry Rin.” And then lets Suguro lead her to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is short and sweet. I wanted to start writing the Kyoto Saga and then do my own story with Luna and the gang from Ao No Exorcist. Please Look into those stories and leave comments. I enjoy reading your feed back. :)


End file.
